One step forward two steps back
by Leigh59
Summary: As Tony settles back into his life, he meets new people. But treasures the old ones even more, as he moves on with his life. Will he be able to help his friend as her world falls apart, then lead her to the right road to recovery. This story has more Penelope and the BAU than Tony and NCIS. Purely friendship between Tony/Penelope. A sequel from Tony's place.
1. Chapter 1

_I own not one piece of them, I make not one little penny from my ramblings._

 _So please read and if you like drop me a little ol' review,_

Driving to meet Penelope and Sam, Tony remembers the first time that he met Sam. They had agreed to meet at a small restaurant. Tony greeted Penelope fondly with a kiss to her cheek and a hug. Seeing Sam frown he wasn't sure if he should offer his hand or not.

When he sees Sam's offered hand he gladly takes it and shakes it firmly. "I know that you're Penelope's friend and I hope that you will be mine as well. But no more of this stealing kisses in the kitchen." He tells him with a grin and a shake of a finger.

"She told you about that did she?" Tony asks with a small chuckle.

"Of course I did I don't hide things like that, from Sam." Penelope says, then quickly changes course. "I wonder if the food is any good?" In her own subtle way she was telling him that there was nothing to worry about.

It wasn't long after that first dinner that Sam and Tony became good friends, Tony enjoyed having a friend that wasn't an agent or a cop. What he liked most about Sam was the way he treated Penelope, he loved her and it showed in every little thing he did for her.

Sam wasn't his only new friend, Penelope and Sam made it a point to introduce him to a lot of their friends, a wide variety of people, some professionals, some not. Some of their theater cast mates as well. Some thing that he expressed an interest in joining but only as the piano, or guitar player in they ever needed one.

He had come to realize that Penelope being Penelope knew when he needed to get out of the house and when to back off. One time Sam came over with a pizza and a few beers. "Penelope said you might be needing a friend today."

"I wonder how she knew that?"

Sam shook his head then flipped open the pizza box. "I stopped asking myself that a long time ago. It's easier to go with the flow."

"So Sam tell me are you ever going to ask her to marry you or what?"

"Yes I am, I have a few details to work out before I do. I love her Tony and I want her in my life."

"I know you do, she loves you too very much , she told when the team was in Tennessee. Just so you know don't hurt her we take care of our own."

"You're not the first person to tell me that. I've been threatened by more agents than I care to think about. Rossi and Hotchner and Morgan are the scariest. But then there's JJ ." Sam says with a shiver remembering the expression on JJ's face as she put her weapon back on her hip.

"I would be afraid of them too. Just don't hurt her and you'll have nothing to worry about. Gibbs didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Who's Gibbs?" Sam asks reaching for a slice.

"Think of him as grizzly bear , who was once a sniper."

"Oh God, I don't know if I want to meet him now."

I was hard not to love Penelope almost everyone on her team and unit cared for her. Even Gibbs did, and that surprised him more than anything. As much and he cared for her he admired her even more for her work ethic and tenacity. Her entire team had gone through a very hard time of it in the last year, first Morgan was kidnapped and tortured. He was lucky that he got out alive. He was out getting better and getting the help he needed. Six months later his wife was shot, a shot that was meant to trap him, she almost died along with their child she was carrying at the time.

It was just too close Morgan left the Bureau after that he needed a new start with his family. He took a class to brush up on his JD degree then passed the Bar exam. He switched from the FBI to the Justice department, with his skill set as a profiler he was in high demand. A whole hell of a lot safer and happier too. It worked for him and his new little family. The best part as far as everyone was concerned was that they were still part of their family.

Surprisingly he had become good friends with Derek and his wife Savannah, even they introduced him to a lot of their friends as well.

He was happy and it was a good life for him. Something that he came to realize in time. He didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt if another hit was put out on him. Far too many agents and cops in the area. His house compliments of McGee had the best alarm system that money could buy. He had fixed the whole thing so that he and Penelope would get the alert before the LEO's. That made Gibbs and Hotchner very happy. So it was a win, win.

Walking into the dinning room of the restaurant Tony was glad he had agreed meet Penelope and Sam, even when he saw a third person sitting a the table a very nice looking woman, was laughing he could see the crinkle in her eyes as he got closer to the table.

"Tony so glad you got here, I was getting worried with the snow and all. I'd like to introduce you to my friend Rose, her real name is Rosebud. You want to guess what her father's favorite movie is?"

Rose looks at her friends then shakes her head. "Penelope." She sighs softly.

"No worries, I promise this is not a set up. I like to share my friends and, as you like old movies almost as much as Tony, I though you should meet."

"By the way Tony, Rose, is, was, my friend first, but Penelope swiped her as her own. She is a veterinarian." Sam informs him.

Picking up his menu, "What is your specialty Dr., small animal or large ones?" Tony asks.

" It's Rose please, mostly small ones, I lend a helping hand occasionally to a friend. An extra set of hands comes in handy when farm animals are giving birth. Do you have a pet?"

"I have a male Ragdoll, he is almost two years old. And yes he is fixed I am a responsible pet owner. I am looking for a new Vet are you accepting new clients?"

She nods her head smiling at his response. " I am." she answers then after digging in her bag hands him a business card. She picks up the menu and sighs. "Everything looks so good, I'm starved."

"Me too."

"Long day Penelope?" Tony asks.

" Yes, two teams out, three agents out for custodial interviews. Then the regular in house requests for information. I didn't think I would ever get out of there."

A wistful expression passes over Tony face, then quickly leaves. But not before Penelope sees it. "What about you, how is the new job?"

"What do you do?" Rose asks,

"I teach incoming agents for NCIS and sometimes at the FBI academy."

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"Sometimes, I like to think about it this way. If I can teach them something, something that I've learned from my experiences. Maybe it will save their lives on day."

"How long were you an agent Tony?"

"Fifteen years as an agent and six years before that as a policeman and a detective."

"Penelope said you were one of the best agents her team has ever worked with, coming from them that's saying a lot."

"Thank you. So tell me Rosebud do you like any more of Orson Wells movies?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, at the question


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the response for the new story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as it is posted._

Growing up the way he did, taught Anthony DiNozzo many lessons. To listen and keep quiet for one. There were others but he most important one that he learned was how to treat people. His father was, and still is, a con-man; always looking for the rainbow the big jackpot. But it was the way he treated the staff, yes staff, growing up with money as he did there was always staff in the house. Cooks, gardeners, and the like; even a nanny when he was very young.

His father treated them like shit to put it mildly. He treated everyone he thought lower him in the social hierarchy like their entire purpose in life was to serve him and be invisible. The only people he treated with any kind of respect were those he considered to be potential marks for his next scam. It was the best lesson that his father taught him, even if wasn't the one that Senior wanted to teach him.

Tony made it a point to treat everyone the same, from the CEO of a company to the man or woman that cleans a building. It didn't matter to him, you would be addressed as Mr. or Miss., and treated with respect.

That was the main reason he was well liked by everyone, he cared. He would ask questions and file away the information. It was also the reason why people helped him if he needed a favor. Because along with treating everyone well, Tony was always willing to help out when he could. He hardly ever said no.

He had been teaching at The FBI academy for a few months as a guest lecturer. Watching the incoming students for the new class of agents he saw all of the things that drove him crazy from the Probies at NCIS. Some of the students thinking they knew it all, that there was nothing that they could learn from the teachers. He was by no means a profiler, what he was deep in his heart was a cop. A cop that could read people fairly well, how and why they ticked, well that was not what he wanted to know. If you treat people badly based on their jobs or income then as far as he was concerned you weren't a nice person. In order to be a good agent you have to learn and to treat people all the same respect everyone the same way.

Changing his appearance he watched the new students as they were put through there paces. Sometimes he was grounds keeper, a server in the cafeteria, window washer, and a janitor. He even played the part of a messenger who was deaf delivering a package to Agent Hotchner while he taught a class. Doing this caused Agent Hotchner to lose his ever present dour expression, for a split second. It was enough for Tony to crack a big smile as he held up the clip board to be signed.

The janitor had no problem lending Tony his cleaning cart and a shirt with is name on it. Once he had changed into the shirt, he put a hat on his head and black rimmed glasses on. So on the day he was going to give his first lecture he hatched a plan, one final test, so to speak.

Singing a song in Italian in a soft but pleasant voice he opened the door to one of the classrooms, pushing the cart in. He sees the room full of students and a teacher in the front of the class.

"Ah scusi, scusi Signore Rossi, I thought this room be empty. I come back, when you are done teaching the bambinos, yes?" Tony says in a thick Italian accent.

Rossi is no ones fool he also knows that Tony is trying to prove a point, to the students.

"That will be fine Marco, not a problem. "

"We have coffee later? My Filomena she send panettone, she say Signore Rossi good man. Scusi, I go now."

"Yes, coffee at two this afternoon will be good." Rossi answers with smile. He watches the reaction from his students as Tony turns the cart around leaving the room, walking with his normal limp he didn't bother to hide. Some of the students are snickering as Tony leaves. Others are looking at him intently, while others still dismissive him entirely.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner." is the greeting her hears when he calls his friend.

"You need a break, come see Tony give his first class of going undercover to the new students. This is their second week here and Tony has been doing what he does best. Room 212 at three."

"I'll be there."

Hotch along with a few tag-a-longs from he BAU came in by the back door, they quickly sat in the back row of the large room. Looked down at the students as Tony stood to start the class. Rossi smiled as he looked at his team from his seat from behind the desk in the front of the room.

Standing at the podium he cleared his throat. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I was medically retired almost two years ago. Caught a bullet ended my career. No, I was not an FBI agent, although I did do work for them from time to time. Navy cop, NCIS senior field agent for MCRT. Before that I was a beat cop then a detective. My specialty is undercover work, and that is what I'm going to teach you. The fundamentals of undercover work. On a side note, you'll be learning a hard lesson to swallow for some of you. Treating people with respect, all people. Just because you are going to be wearing a badge from a federal agency it doesn't give you the right to treat anyone like they are beneath you. Like you Mr. Kendell when you sneered and made a comment about the way the groundskeeper smelled like fertilizer, and then laughed. You also made a comment about his clothes being torn and dirty. Or you Miss Jackson when you huffed when the server in the cafeteria didn't move fast enough for your liking, then swore at him when they were out of your favorite yogurt. How about you Mr. Bell when you laughed when the janitor caught his foot on the rug and almost fell. You laughed then said. 'Maybe they should hire people who know what the hell they are doing and can speak English. The dumb-ass shouldn't even be working here if he can't make himself understood.' I don't think that was very nice, do you Signore Bell?" Tony asks making sure he used the same voice and accent as he walked out from behind the podium with his cane.

All three of the students hung their heads as well as a few others as they came to realize that they had been had.

Rossi stood up from the desk and walked next to Tony. "And that ladies and gentlemen is why Tony was asked to give you this class."

Tony gave the class his 100-watt smile before continuing, "Ladies and gentlemen, there are two thing I would like you to get from this class. The first is, of course, the art of undercover work. Being able to blend in completely is an art form, and _very_ useful. The second is how to treat others, granted we all know how we are supposed to treat our fellow men and women, but I want to tell you a story. When I was a little kid, my father treated everyone like dirt; beneath him. Unless he thought you were beneficial to him, you were the scum on the bottom of his handmade Italian leather shoe. I grew up watching this, and hearing the whispered complaints, and I vowed to never one single day in my life treat anyone as though they were less than me. Everyone deserves respect." His eyes scanned the room, seeing just from the expressions on their faces that he was getting though to them. That is what he wanted.

"Now my friends, lets get to it! Has anyone tried undercover work, at all ever, I mean anywhere from childhood to now?"


	3. Chapter 3

She settled on her couch with his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Having come back from dinner all they wanted was to relax and just enjoy being together.

Sam looks down into the Penelope's eyes. "We haven't really planned anything for our vacation, did you want to do anything special?"

"I thought we would play it by ear, did you want to do something special?"

"I thought we could go see Niagara Falls, I've always wanted to see it and I read that they are going to shut them off on the American side do some work on them."

"Buffalo, New York ?"

"Yes, We could even got to Canada for a day if you want, I thought we could go sight seeing too. If you don't want to we can do something else."

"I've never been to Buffalo, Sam I'd like to go. Do you want to fly or take the train?"

"Fly, if we can get affordable seats."

She smiles coyly at him. "Never mind forget I asked."

"So ten days and an affordable hotel. Go home and pack then come back" She tells him as she reaches for her laptop.

* * *

Just after noon Tony walks into the BAU, not seeing anyone that he knows he makes his way over to where the coffee pot is. Knowing just how much coffee team A drinks its a sure bet that's where he'll find them.

"So nice to see my taxes dollars so hard at work." He says with a chuckle making the agents turn and look at him.

"Tony, what brings you to the enemy as Gibbs likes to say?" Emily asks.

"Lunch, I was wondering if any of you were free? My class was pushed back something about a hostage training exercise."

"I'll go with you, I 'm hungry."

"I'm in." Spencer says with a smile.

Tara turns and looks at Spencer. "When aren't you hungry, Spencer?"

"Me too, I'll go." JJ and Emily chorus.

"What about Penelope should we ask her?" Tony asks.

"She's not here she is on vacation with Sam, they left yesterday." Hotch informs him.

Rossi pours the last of the pot into his cup. "You kids go Hotch and I have a meeting to go to."

* * *

She looked beautiful with her wet hair and skin from the water spray from the boat tour. The yellow rain poncho did very little to keep her face dry. He smiled as she pulled the hood down once they were on back on top by the guardrails.

"Penelope." Sam says softly.

Turning her attention away from the falls she can't help but smile as she looks at him. "What is it Sam?"

"I love you, very much. I, Penelope will you marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes, Yes Sam I will marry you, I love you too, very much." she replies then leans in for a kiss. "But . ."

"But what Penelope?"

"Your mother Sam she hates me, she doesn't think I'm good enough for you. She told me that it would be a cold day in Hell before she would let you marry me."

He slips the ring on her finger , smiling he holds her hand tightly in his. " You let me deal with my mother. So let's get married , here now, in Buffalo."

"We can't as much as I would love too. We need birth certificates, ID's, passports. I don't exactly know what we do need."

"But I do. I have everything we need."

She arches an eyebrow. "Sure of yourself weren't you?"

"I believe in always being prepared, so how about it want to get married today?"

"Yes. Always yes!" She says then smiles as he leans into her for a kiss.

The decided to come back a few days early, in order to move everything into Sam's apartment. It was bigger and nicer than the one Penelope had. Besides Penelope's rent was month to month, she didn't have a lease, all she had to give was one month notice to leave. They packed up the things she was going to take which wasn't much , her clothes and jewelry the good and valuable pieces, and the chunky she wore to work, a few trinkets and her computers. Her eight mm projector and the films of her parents. Her bed and the living room furniture were not needed so off they went to the community center to be used as needed. Along with all of her kitchen things except for her favorite mug and travel mug for her coffee. It was time she let go off the past, a fresh start with Sam they could get what ever they needed together. All that was left to do was a good cleaning and repainting of the walls.

Walking back into the office on Monday morning she finds that her team is out on in field they left on Saturday afternoon and were still trying to work the profile to get the unsub. They were having a hard time finding the link. The victims died by different means one was found choked to death being forced fed cheap fast food, one by a hose down their throat stuffing them with grain, another one was found trussed up like a chicken ready to be roasted. The list went on four more victims all by some sort of cooking process.

She wasted as little time as possible reading the file and seeing just what the tech had down and what was still needed. She reran everything that the temp tech had just in case something was missed.

They she ran all of the victims through her system. That's when she hit pay dirt.

All of the victims had given bad anonymous reviews to a restaurant, a small out of the way place that promised fresh food and wine. Four star dinning and three star prices.

Besides the restaurant reviews they were all foodies, being on the same mailing lists of magazines. Gourmets food boxes that you make at home with recipes from four.., star chefs.

She didn't call the team she just send the information to their tablets bombarding them with everything that she found.

They she counted she got to five before her desk phone started to ring.

"Technical analyst Garcia, how may I help you?"

"Kitten, thanks. And we're so glad you're back."

They were back in the office in twelve hours. But she was gone, having left to help Sam to paint and clean her old apartment.

She smiled as she walked into the conference room the next morning seeing her team and family.

"Did you have a nice vacation Penelope?" JJ asks as they settle down for the briefing.

"I did JJ, Sam and I had a great time."

Putting his cup down Reid looks at her. "Where did you go?"

"New York, we went sightseeing."

"Garcia?" Hotch asks trying to get the meeting back to the business at hand.

"Nothing pressing sir, for right now at least. Over the phone consults and paperwork."

Tara passes her the tea bags. "New ring? I haven't seen that one before?"

"Yeah, I mentioned to Sam that I was looking at some Mexican fire opals earrings he bought the matching set for my Birthday they were waiting for us when we got back."

"It suits you, all that color." JJ tells her as she looks closer at the ring.

"I don't know about that, it is pretty though. I wonder if I mentioned that I liked emeralds around Christmas if I would get new earring as well."

"That Kitten, is sneaky." Rossi says as he grabs the coffee pot.

"Just think he wouldn't have to guess what I want." She smiles then leaves the profilers in her wake.

"She seems happy. Happier than she has been in a long time." Reid observes.

"Sam is good for her, he understands the hours, the job, just how important we are to her. I like him." JJ counters.

"You have anything to add Hotch, about our Kitten?"

"Her personal life is her own, unless it is interfering with her work, just like all of you. Now do I have to find work for all of you?"

They get the hint leaving as Hotch pours a cup of coffee He turns a slight smile on his face. "You know something." Rossi challenges as he looks at his former student.

"I know lots of things."

"Are you going to share? Is it a good thing or bad?"

"Get to work Dave. I want to get out of here on time today."

Yes sir." He replies with a laugh.

"Don't be an ass Rossi or I'll give you cold cases." Hotch responds all the while both men realize it is an empty threat.

Penelope knocks on the open door waiting for Hotch to lift his to see her. "Come in and close the door will you, please."

She closes the door then moves closer to his desk. She knows that something is up he hardly ever asks her to close the door. " I have those reports and files you asked for sir."

"Thank you, and congratulation Penelope, to you both."

She laughs slightly then tilts her head in question. "Human resources, you updated your personal information they let me know."

"I didn't think they would let you know that fast."

"Why didn't you tell us. We could have a party to celebrate."

"Well, call it an experiment of sorts. You're all hot shot profiles, I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to guess that I was keeping something from you. It's really hard to have a so called 'personal life' with all of you around. Anyway it was a surprise to me too, Sam asked me spur of the moment, he even had all the paperwork in his bag just in case I said yes. So who do you think will guess first?"

They smile, at the same time say. "Reid."

Five months and not a word from anyone of the profilers, well they had been exceptionally busy. It was one case after another, it seemed like they had just come back from one case before they were off on another.

They were given the weekend off including Monday, it was a well earned rest, all of them were trying to finish the paperwork for the last case before any calls came in for emergency consults or worse their weekend went poof because off an unsub.

It was JJ who looked up and gasped when Penelope came in to the bullpen. "Got a hot date?"

Emily smiles as he looks at her friend. Out of all of her friends Penelope is the only woman she knows that can pull of a conservative black dress and make it look beautiful with just the right jewelry and bright pink silk shawl.

"Did you hint to Sam you wanted a necklace to match your ring and earrings, too?" Tara asks as she steps in front of Penelope then straightens the necklace.

"It was a birthday gift from Henry and Jack. So how do I look." She asks then spins so her friend can see her.

"Beautiful, if you ever decide to dump Sam, I'd love to take you out to dinner and a play." Rossi tells her

"So where are you going?" Reid asks just before he take a piece of lint off of her shoulder.

"His company is having an awards dinner, on account he just got promoted he has to attend he asked me to go with him. Think I'll pass ?"

"You look fine, just promise me when you go to our awards dinner you wear more color, be the Garcia we all love and see everyday." Hotch tells her then he walks quietly away.

* * *

It is the rapid knocking on his door that made Hotch look away from taking the movie he just watched with Jack, out of the Blu-ray.

Looking in the peephole he sees Rossi and Hayden, his ex-wife hopefully his new life partner.

Rossi knows better than to stall so he comes straight to the point. "There's a problem with Garcia. Hayden volunteered to stay and watch Jack."

"What happened?

"There's a mass shooting at the awards dinner it was on the news we were watching the weather, we were thinking of going to the cabin for the weekend, they broke in with the report. If anything happens to Sam she is going to heartbroken they haven't even been married six months."

"She tell you?" Hotch asks after stepping aside letting his friends into his apartment.

"Would you believe Sam came to a book signing and asked my permission. He told me that she didn't have anyone else for him to ask and she thought of me as sort of an older brother slash uncle. Of course I said yes, I also told him that if he hurt her, well we take care of our own. He smiled and told me that I would have to stand in line."

Turning he goes to talk to Jack only to stop when he sees the news cast of the shooting. "Dad, look Miss Penelope is on the T.V." Jack tells him as he points to the video of Penelope walking with the police looking like she is in shock.

Hayden turns Jack away from so she can see his face. "Jack how about we turn the T.V. off and I show you how to make rice pudding. You know it's suppose to be eaten cold, but I'm of the opinion that it's so much better warm." She suggest as Rossi turns the set off.

"Dad?"

"Sound like fun Jack, then you can teach me how to make it. I got to go out Buddy please behave for Miss Montgomery."

"I will dad. I hope Miss Penelope is okay." He watches as his father takes his weapon out of the safe along with his credentials before he leaves with his uncle Dave.

Both agents knew it would be pointless to go to the crime scene instead they went to the hospital. Finding Penelope was a different matter there were so many people it was controlled chaos. They watch as police detectives and uniformed officers question victims and witness alike.


	4. Chapter 4

_You all know the drill, it's not mine , it never will be. Drop me a line if you like it let me know what you think, or not. Just a note the actor might be gone from the show, but Aaron Hotchner will live forever in fanfiction. Unlike some producer/writer that might come to find themselves as unsubs in some story lines.  
_

Some how it didn't surprise either of them to see Tony DiNozzo, talking to one of the nurses, he was doing what he does best. Working the subject and getting information, without giving anything back, flirting at it's finest.

They didn't get far before they noticed Penelope sitting in one of the seat in the waiting room, with an ice pack on the chair next to her.

'"Kitten, have you been seen?" Rossi asks as soon as they are close enough.

"No, no need just banged my knee when I fell."

"Have you heard anything? Any updates at all?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing, I wasn't in the ambulance with Sam, there was so much blood." she whispers as she looks at her stained hands. "One of the EMT's handed me the ice pack then passed me off to a uniformed policeman. That was over two hours ago." She looks at her watch. " almost three now."

"I can fill you in if you like." Tony says softly as he sits next to Penelope. "Sam is still in surgery, holding his own. That's all I've got for you."

"Thanks Tony." Rossi tells him.

"Well I'm just glad that I haven't lost my touch, not yet at least."

A small smile appears on Penelope face as she looks at her friends goofy expression.

Hotch gave her the once over taking in her blood stained hands and small cuts on her legs. "Can you tell us what happened? Can you give us a description on the shooter."

Just as she is about to start when a smartly dressed woman in her mid-sixties comes over glaring at Penelope, she pushes Hotch and Rossi out of the way without saying a thing anything to them. As soon as she is in front of Penelope she slaps her hard in the face twice, hard enough that Penelope ends up with a split lip. Hotch pulls her back and away from Penelope so she can't be hit again.

"Do not hit my agent. Or I will arrest you. Do you understand?"

"Just are you anyway?" Rossi asks.

"My name is Margret, I'm Samuel's mother."

She pulls away from Hotch and glares at him. "You can't talk to me that way. I have rights." She turns her anger back toward Penelope. "This is all your fault, I told my son not to get involved with someone like you, a no account. I bet the man with the gun was after you not my child you're the one that works with criminals, It's not like this is the first time that you've been shot at. Now is it?"

Standing to his full height. "I'd back off if I were you lady," Tony tell her with an expression that would make Gibbs proud.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"A friend, a very good friend to both Sam and Penelope."

"It's okay Tony, she is right it's not the first time I've been shot at, except this time I wasn't the target, Sam was, along with the upper management of his company." Penelope tells them as she dabs her lip with a tissue.

"How can you say that? You're only guessing to keep yourself out of trouble."

Hotch simple says. "Garcia." then waits.

"The shooters name is Ken Rivers, he was a friend of ours mostly Sam's. That is until about two months ago, Ken was bypassed for a promotion. Sam got the job, more money and more responsibility. Ken was pissed to say the least. He told Sam that the would get even if it was the last thing he did. After he emptied two clips, his weapon looked like a 9mm to me, maybe not, it happened so fast. He took a small gun, smaller than his hand, out of his pocket, when he was out of bullets." The agents watch as she blinks and swallows before she can continue. "He put it next to his temple. I closed my eyes after that, I did hear the pop."

"You did good Penelope, I'll help you write out your report. " Tony tells her softly.

"Margret just so you know your son was given a well earned promotion that he deserved. He didn't do anything to anyone Margret. He worked hard to get it, in fact he didn't even know he was in the running for it." Penelope tells her with the same tone of voice she uses when she talks to some children when she is out in the field. Simple sentences without any emotion in them.

With care Tony moves his cane to the other hand when he sees the same nurse he was flirting with earlier pointing to him and Penelope, showing a man in scrubs where to go. He helps Penelope stand as the doctor come closer.

"Family of Samuel." is as far as he gets before Margret interrupts him. "I'm his mother. We can step aside this doesn't concern these people."

"Actually Penelope is Sam's wife they've been married almost six months." Hotch tells the doctor. "I do believe his wife comes before his mother, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Married!" Margret screeches. "Sam wouldn't so that and not tell me."

"Apparently he did." A new voice says from behind them.

Hotch and Rossi turn and see the rest of their team is standing there. "Reid." a smiling Rossi says.

"Doctor please, tell us how Sam is doing." Penelope tells him with a calmness in her voice that is on the verge of breaking.

"He was hit twice by bullets once in his abdomen the other in his neck. I have to tell you he is very lucky to be alive. I take you're the one that made the pressure bandage for his neck, it saved his life." He says as he looks at her blood stained hands. "We managed to repair the damage in his abdomen without to much trouble, the wound to his neck is what is concerning us the most right now. He lost a lot of blood we are giving him a transfusion and keeping him under heavy sedation, he's in ICU."

"Maybe we should transfer to him to a better hospital, if you are so concerned about a neck wound." Margret tells him scowling the whole time.

"This is hospital is the best civilian hospital in the city Margret. The only one that comes close is Bethesda that one is for military personal and agents that work for the military." Penelope tells her.

"You can see him for five minutes each." The doctor says looking at Penelope and Margret. "But that's it for tonight, he needs to rest and we need to monitor him throughout the night. He is going to need more blood, so if you and your friends would like to donate, it would be greatly appreciated." The doctor tells them.

"The agents look at one another nodding. "We'll meet you in the cafeteria Garcia, Tony watch her for us?"

Seeing Tony nod his head, Margret yells at him angrily. "If you're such a good friend why don't you give blood as well?"

"Because I had the pneumonic plague, ten years ago. I can't give blood to anyone."

The doctor does a double take. "So you're him. All this time I thought you were myth. I owe Brad a steak dinner."

A somber Tony quietly adds. "I owe him my life."

"I want to see my son first." Margret demands as she follows the doctor.

Tony hooks her hand into his elbow. "Come on Penelope, go see Sammy, then I'll buy you some tea and something chocolate to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter of this little tale of mine. As you know it is not beta'd. Sending good thoughts to my friend Pat._

To say it was a long week would be an understatement. In a word it was Hell. The doctors kept Sam under heavy sedation for the first two days. They had told Penelope and Margret that Sam had suffered a stroke, but they would have to wait until he woke up to see just how much damage was done.

"Did she cause this when she put that pressure bandage on him?" Margret asks pointing to Penelope.

"No. As I said she saved his life it was the bullet that caused the stroke. Now if you'll excuse me."

Penelope nodded and thanked the doctor before he left she looked at her watch and then told Margret that she would be back later in the day.

Penelope smiles as she walks into the room, a smile that didn't leave her face when she saw Sam and the extent of the damage the stroke had done. One side of his face drooped and one side of his body was very still.

She walks up to him leans over and kisses his cheek softly. "Sam, I love you. Now and forever." She whispered in his ear, before pulling back looking in his eyes she sees fear and a need to express himself. "How about we start with one blink yes, two for no?"

A single blink followed by a tear rolling down his face is what catches her attention. She quickly wipes it away. "I talked to the doctors, it looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. One step at a time."

She knows that he is weak and he will need rehab to learn once again to use his muscles as well as his leg and arm on his right side. They will, he will also have to deal with his halting speech, at least he didn't lose his ability to understand. For that they are both grateful.

"We'll fight and we'll work together. Okay? I'll take leave so I can help you every step of the way. You my love are not in this alone. I would never abandon you Sam, I love you."

"That will not be necessary. I taught him to walk the first time, I will be there this time as well." Margret says as she comes into the room carrying some flowers. "Go get some coffee, Penelope. I want to spend some time with _my_ son." she orders.

She looks down at her husband, when she feel him squeezing her hand, she relents. 'Twenty minutes, okay?"

When she sees him blink once, she smiles then kisses him again. And so it went, it didn't matter what time Penelope came to see Sam, Margret was there within the half hour. Never letting them have alone time. It was becoming a problem a big problem. She wanted to be involved in every single decision with the doctors.

Between work and practically living at the hospital Penelope was beginning to feel run down it was not something that she needed not now.

Coming to the hospital early just after seven-thirty in the morning. Hoping against hope to be able to spend just a little bit of alone time with her husband. Two weeks he has been in the hospital, one week in the ICU, before stepping down to a surgical floor.

She knocks on the door before opening it only to see Sam with his nurse and the new physical therapist that she had meet the day before.

'We're going to need a half an hour Penelope, Sam really need a bath and it's time he started learning how to do some things for himself." the therapist tells her.

She steps back out and happily runs into Savannah dressed in her surgical scrubs.

"I didn't expect to see you today. How have you been? More importantly how is Hank? He did steal my heart after all."

Savannah laughs at that comment. "I'm good, so is Hank. But how are you doing?"

She could hear Margret's footfalls behind her even before she could opened her mouth.

"You want to explain why you are out here talking to this _nurse_ instead of being inside the room with _my_ son. Why are you talking about some other man that steals your heart, are you cheating on _my_ son? I knew you would, your class of people always does."

"Margret, this is Dr. Savannah Hayes, she is a good friend to both of us. The other man who you think I'm cheating with is her beautiful little boy who is almost two. Her husband is a lawyer and he is also a friend of ours. The reason I'm not inside with Sam is because I was asked to step out, Sam is with his physical therapist right now and they need privacy."

"I'm going in, I want to be involved in _my_ child's recovery every step of the way. I can see that you would rather gossip with your friend than be a good wife to _my_ son." Margret snaps at Penelope before turning on her heels and walking back towards Sam's room.

Savannah can see the tension in Penelope's shoulders and neck. As she lets out a slow breath of air. "Are you okay, Penelope?"

""I'll be fine, I'm always fine. Just ask Derek. I'm like a Bumble, I bounce. I almost forgot." She reaches into her larger tote and pulls out a train engine that is completely knitted, red, blue, and black. Even a smoke stack and wheels that turn. "Hank told me that he wanted a train. I finished it yesterday. I have to go to work give my love to your boys for me." she takes a step away before turning back. "Could I ask a favor Savannah?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you're on the surgical staff here when they go in and check on Sam today, could you go too? Make some excuse to get her out of the room. Tell him that I'm sorry I'll be back tonight, team B is in Texas I have to work. Tell him that I love him."

" Not a problem consider it done. Penelope are you really okay, I'm worried about you so is Derek."

She looks at her friend through tears and nods her head. "I'm good. I gotta go."

Entering the briefing room her tablet and a cop of tea, she feels the eyes of all of the profiles on her, doing what they do best. Profiling her appearance and behavior.

"What? Do I have something on my teeth or did I spill something on my dress?"

"No. Savannah called." JJ tells her.

"So did Derek." Emily adds.

"I'm okay, just tired."

"Is his mother still giving you a hard time?" Tara asks.

"His mother is being herself, a combination of Sara Roosevelt, Catherine de' Medici with a sprinkling of Margret White, for good measure. If you don't need me, I have to dig for the guys in Texas."

"Go on Kitten, try and take a nap later if you can, you can use my office couch, I have pull with the boss."

"So do I Agent Rossi and his couch is nicer to sleep on." No sooner does she leave them than the fake smile she uses when she is on stage disappears, from her face.

Reid puts his cup down and frowns "I don't understand how she can be so many people. It doesn't make any sense. Just who is Margret White anyway?"

"She going to lose the battle and war isn't she?" JJ asks.

"She lost even before it started. I think that is why Sam never told his mother." Rossi answers as he picks up his things.

"Come on Dr. Reid I'll explain who those people are." Emily tells him as she walks out of the room.

* * *

"Aaron are you alright?" Rossi asks watching as his friend places a small pillow and blanket on the couch.

Walking toward the desk places the file he is holding on it and waits for the Hotch to turn around.

"I'll be fine. Now I know why this couch has her scent on it, it's faint but it's hers."

Rossi can't help but smile. "She nailed the mother, perfectly."

"She is not as dumb as pretends, I've seen her transcripts from Caltech. One of the reasons she and Reid get along so well she talks his language. She is going to need a good lawyer."


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the next chapter boys and girls. Hope this finds you all well and enjoying the fine August weather. You know the drill I make no money and sorry this one isn't beta'd._

 _This one is a shared one with Karma 84._

Three months to the day, that is how long it took Margret to destroy her life and crush her dreams. Three short months was all it took for one woman to make the life she worked so very hard to achieve blow up in smoke. Penelope's hands are shaking so badly as she shifted into park, taking a deep breath she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial 5. It only rang 1 ½ times before she heard his voice, "Penelope what's wrong?". She had to laugh, she called his work phone from her personal without realizing. "Sorry Tony, rough day. I picked up the wrong cell to call you, I need a favor. Please?" She heard a heavy exhale of breath before he responded, "What do you need?" she immediately started crying without any warning. "Penelope what's wrong?" She fought hard to gain her composer, "I was served divorce papers this morning, I need to talk to Sam. I need to make sure this is what he wants and not something my wicked mother in-law is enforcing. All I need you to do is stall her, I just pulled into the rehab center and she isn't here. If I go in there, she is going to show up within minutes like she always does, I just need her occupied long enough so I can to talk to him. I know I'm rambling, I'm sorry," She heard a very soft growl, "Penelope Garcia, shut up and breath. It's done." There was a click and the line went dead. She knew Tony well enough to know there was no hostility aimed at her, and that they would talk later. He had become her sounding board lately, he knew what was going on, he had been keeping her sane and somewhat stable. She took several cleansing breaths before stepping out of the car and walking toward the building."

Tony, being Tony still keeps in touch with his old friends. So he smiles as he reached out to one on patrol. Mike knew he shouldn't but, knowing his very pregnant wife was due any day he answered as he drove.

"Mike, it's Tony DiNozzo. I have a friend who needs a favor and I know you are the man to go to when things need to get as sticky as possible."

Tony took under five minutes to explain the situation to Mike, and Mikes' response was the very same as Tony's. "It's done."

Officer Michael Flagg pulled his cruiser up behind a car that had just cut its engine, parked seriously crooked taking up part of a handicapped spot as well as it's own spot, the expired registration sticker on the car was just pure luck.

Mike couldn't help but laugh to himself as he grabbed his hat and citation book. Walking up to the car at the same time as Margret is opening her door.

"Why did you block me in? I here to see my son, he needs me! He can barely talk and there is no one there to help him. I demand that you move your car, now."

"License and registration, please." Mike asks her in his most professional voice.

She reached into her glove box and pulls out the registration, then she hands it to him in a huff. "Your license please ma'am."

She scowls then looks in the bag moving things around. " Here" she says shoving it at him wallet and all.

"Please remove the license from the wallet." He tells her his voice void of all emotion.

He takes the license and the registration back to his unit all the while watching as Margret huffed and puffed, he kept a straight face as she started to pace back and forth next to her car. Walking back toward her he hands her things back .

"I'm citing you for parking in a handicapped parking spot, also for driving with an expired registration. I've called a tow truck, you can bring your updated registration to the police impound lot to pick up your car. The last ticket is for diving with an obstructed view. You do realize that you aren't suppose to hang things from the rearview mirror? The lot charged fifty dollars a day storage fee, the tow truck is one hundred and eighty-five. Parking in the handicapped parking spot is five hundred dollar fine, I could have fined you the whole thousand but you only parked on half on it."

"But that's almost a thousand dollars in fines and fees." She whines.

"Yes ma'am." Have a good day. He tips his hat then quickly walks away holding in the laugh that is threatening to erupt any second. He stays in his car and waits for the tow truck to appear so he can hand off the needed paperwork.

He sends a quick text to Tony while he waits. _Done nearly a grand in fines and fees. She seems like a real piece of work. Anytime you need a redo let me know, that was fun._

* * *

She sees him sitting by the window looking out in the patio of the hospital. "Sam." she calls out softy.

He looks at her with eyes filled with sadness. "Penelope." He says with only a slight stammer.

She kisses gently once before sitting in the chair in front of him. "I got the divorce papers this morning. I just have one question? Is this from you or your mother?"

"Me." he replies not looking directly at her.

"You shouldn't lie to me Sam. But why? I love you I told you when you first woke that that I was in it for the long haul, remember? I would never leave you. We made vows to each other."

"It's best. I want it."

She catches her breath before she sys anything. "Are you still being discharged on Friday?"

"Yes. My mother said. .."

"Please stop, I'll move out. I'll only take my things nothing else. I'll transfer my half of next months bills into the house account."

Standing she exhales softly. "Good bye Sam." she whispers leaving before the tears she is holding start to fall.

Margret walks into the room in a fury ranting about the stupid policeman, seeing her son sitting by the window with tears running down his face. She stops her outburst and comes closer to him. Seeing the lip print on his cheek she has an inkling of what happened.

"She agreed to the divorce." Sam tells her with a great bit of trouble as his words are jumbled and stuttered. " Are you happy now, mother?"

"Yes, you deserve better than her, I know just the right girl too."

* * *

She had a lot of comp time on the books so getting a day off was not a problem at all.

Her first stop was to the superstore for boxes and tape. And a bottle of caffeine infused drink.

It didn't take long to pack her things, clothes and computers and all the thing that go with them, were packed and placed in her car first. Bath supplies and her own towels were packed in a box along with her candles. Photo albums and her projector were next. In the kitchen she took her coffee mug, teapot, and her travel mug, she left the rest it just wasn't worth the effort, Sam and his mother could have all of the new things they had bought together. The last thing she did was take all the pictures of them as a couple, leaving no trace of them together in their, well his apartment. One last sweep of the apartment finding nothing else of hers, she takes off the opal ring and earring leaving them on his nightstand.

Finding an apartment wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. She had excellent references. She found one in a pet and smoke free apartment three days later, which was a blessing because she hated sleeping in hotels. She decided to furnish her new apartment when she had the time and inclination. Right now she just didn't care. A pullout love seat and recliner for the small living room would work two fold it would give her a place to sit and sleep. Matching tables and table lamps would finish the room. Keeping everything secret from the team was getting to be difficult along with everything else going on in her life.

* * *

She didn't have pull with the court system, what she did have was a friend that the made the schedules for the divorce judges. So she asked if her case could be fast tracked. Nothing to contest, there are no children and no one wanted support. It was a win/win for everyone.

Knocking on Hotch's door she waited until he looked up from the paper he was working on. "Penelope?"

"I need a few hours tomorrow afternoon? I have a court hearing for my divorce."

He puts his pen down. 'Who is representing you ?"

"No one, straight forward nothing is being contested, no support. I took what I brought in to the marriage and nothing else."

"Who is the judge?"

"McDonald."

When he nods his head in acceptance of her request, she smiled lightly before walking back out of his office.

As soon as she was out of ear shot he picked up his phone, "Yeah, I need you to do me a favor tomorrow morning. No, not business it's personal. Yes, come up to my office."

A few moments later Emily and Rossi walked into his office closing the door behind them. "I need you both to take lead tomorrow, I have somewhere I need to be, will that be a problem?" Both went on alert, Rossi stepped closer to the desk "Aaron what's wrong?" Hotch gave a glimmer of a smile, "I have been unwillingly obtained as legal representation for a divorce case that I am absolutely positive is going to become heated and ugly."

Rossi lowered himself into a chair growling slightly, "I am going to kill him." Hotch tapped a pencil on his desk, "It's not that easy Dave, it's my understanding that Sam is being pushed, bullied into this. Penelope is just giving him the divorce. She doesn't want to fight it or drag it out."

Emily sat next to Dave "So why would she need representation?"

Hotch huffed, "I've met Sam's mother, she is a vial woman. She will do whatever is within her power to make Penelope hurt in whatever capacity she can." Hearing that Emily swore.

Rossi, as always, kept his cool. "Alright Aaron, Emily and I will hold the fort while you keep Garcia calm." Hotch nodded his head in thanks as they made their leave of his office. His next call was to the judge's clerk he needed the file and that was easy enough to obtain. He began to utilize the downtime from a case to brush-up on some basics from law school, he wanted to make sure he knew every which way this could possibly go. Divorce law was not his purview he wanted to be prepared.

Penelope stopped in a courthouse bathroom to make sure she didn't look the way she felt right now. After being led to the truth that, yes she also looked as well as felt like she hadn't slept in days she washed her hands before walking out. Smoothing her dress with her hands, she took one last look in the mirror adjusting the beautiful necklace that Henry and Jack had given her. A lovely piece but it brought her heartache as well for it reminded her of the wedding ring and earrings that Sam had given her.

As she approached the assigned court room she saw the familiar outline of a man standing with a briefcase talking to the bailiff. When he saw her walking toward them he thanked the uniformed man and greeted her, "Ah Miss Garcia, it's a pleasure to see you again." She smiled, she had no choice in the matter. Because a wide genuine smile was spread across his face. "Mr. Hotchner, thank you for being here today." She offered him one of her hands to shake. When he shook her hand he shot her the smirk he knew all the women in the office loved.

"Oh, no Miss Garcia. The pleasure is mine. We have a few moments to go over the case, and I have reserved a conference room to do just that, shall we?" She shot him a knowing look and allowed Aaron to lead her to the room, once they were inside she dropped all pleasantries.

"What the hell Hotch! I told you this was going to be an open and shut divorce case, that I didn't need legal representation! And yet here you are in lawyer mode over something I already told you I didn't need help with except to have a few freaking hours off this morning." He pulled her to the small loveseat against the far wall and forced her to sit. Having to hide his laughter at her outburst.

"Penelope, I know. And I promise you, I am not here to cause waves. I am merely here to protected you. I am not going to let that woman take advantage of you or get you to agree to things just to get this whole thing over with. I am here as your friend, who just happens to be an amazing lawyer."

He stood and walked to the table with his briefcase, "And before you even offer Penelope, I do NOT want payment for my being here so don't even try."

Penelope shot out a short burst of laughter before joining him at the table to go over what could possibly make this a dirty divorce.

She stood along with the rest of the people in the courtroom when the judge came in. Glancing over to where Sam was, she could see that even he was standing with a cane helping him. She felt so proud that he has accomplished so much in the last two months.

"Are all the parties here?" Judge McDonald asks, he is surprised to see Aaron Hotchner in his court, his reputation as a prosecutor is well known in the court circles.

Hotch and the other lawyer replied with a simple Yes your Honor.

While Margret smiled and batted her eyes at him. Penelope kept quite letting Hotch do what he does best.

"I understand that this divorce is not being contested. Is there anything that needs to be added to paperwork before I sign off."

"Your Honor, my client would like for her to return all the things that she took out of their shared apartment so they can go over them together before she lays claim to them."

"Just what is it that you think she laid claimed to that she wasn't entitled to?" the judge asks.

Margaret responded to the judge, letting sweetness coat every word, "Your Honor, my son would just like to know what it was she took when she left."

Hotch looked to Penelope and she nodded her head slightly, "Your Honor my client would like to answer the question, if it would please the court." The judge nodded his head before speaking "Miss Garcia, go ahead."

Garcia stood, smoothing out the front of her dress, "Your Honor, I removed my clothing and personal jewelry, the wedding band and matching earrings excluded. I left them on Sam's nightstand. I removed all of my personal and professional computers and their needed equipment. From the kitchen I took my coffee mug, a floral teapot and my pink travel mug with kittens all over it. The travel mug was a gift from my a coworker. Toiletries, two purple towel sets, leaving Sam the blue for his bathroom. My photo albums, a projector and all of the 8mm films that went with it. And that was all I took your Honor, I took very little out of the home, and didn't touch what wasn't mine."

"Does your client need or want any of the things that she took, or do you really need the purple towels?" The judge asks looking at Sam's lawyer and his mother.

"Your honor there is the question of the necklace that she is wearing it goes with the wedding ring and earrings a matching set. I would like my son to have it back." Margret said with malice.

"Excuse me your Honor the necklace was not bought by Sam it was a gift from my godson and my boss's son. They said the all the pretty colors reminded them of me."

"I think it would be a nice gesture for you to leave it sort of an remembrance for him." Margret tells her, all the while Penelope can see the hatred in her eyes.

"I will not force you to give the necklace to your former husband Miss Garcia." Judge McDonald tells her. All the while he can see the anger in Margret's face.

"Since there is to be no support of any kind from either party. I hereby grant this divorce. Effective immediately without the usual waiting periods" He tells them, the bailiff calls the room to order just before the judge leaves.

Penelope breaths out a long breath then closes her eyes for a second. "You shouldn't be such a bitch Penelope, just give Sam the necklace. It goes with the set."

She looks over Margret's shoulder to look at Sam but he has his head down, his body language is screaming defeat and surrender.

She looks at Hotch for a split second before she comes to a decision. She grabs the necklace from around her throat and rips it off. "Here you are Margret, to go with the earrings in your head." She drops it on the table and walks out of the courtroom without looking back.

"Sorry about that display of theatrics." She tells Hotch once they are out of the building.

" Nothing to be sorry for, I'll replace the necklace so the boys don't find out."

Nodding her head she whispers a thank you. "I need cup of strong tea."

"How about a drink instead, I'll buy."

"You're the boss."


	7. Chapter 7

_Here you go boys and girls, hope you like this one as well. Bit of Tony in this one. My thanks to Karma84 for her Input._

Tony whistled as he walked into the rehab center, He liked this place it was full of some very interesting people. Short term and long term patients learning how to deal with what ever happened to them.

He on the other hand, just needed a new brace as he had broken his, an ill timed step avoiding Molly and he had crashed to the floor, luckily he was fine but the brace he was holding in his hand at the time didn't fare nearly as well. It was time to get reevaluated anyway.

They would put him through his paces, change his workout routine if needed, then refit him with a new brace. Something he was learning he couldn't live without. Not now anyway.

He was tired and sweaty after the evaluation he wanted a whirlpool tub and a steam to help his sore muscles. Then a shower to finish it all off, he was going to be a prune when he was done, but well worth it. He spotted Sam being pushed to one the side of the room the usually meant he was done for the day. Most of the people were waiting for someone to pick them up or for their turn in the sauna that is if someone is free to take them. Sometime there isn't anyone and the patients go home without a sauna and a shower.

"Hey Sam!" Tony calls out to him as he walks closer. "You done for the day or are you waiting for the reward of a sauna and whirlpool tub?"

"Tony, yes done. Would love a sauna, and tub, but."

"But nothing come on I'll help you, I'm sure we can find an aide to help us too."

"Sounds good, I need a good friend right now."

"I'll always be your friend Sam, I won't pick sides."

He pushed Sam into the sauna room and with the help of a aide they managed to get Sam into the sauna where the heat and steam did there magic.

"So how have you been, Sammy?"

He can't help but laugh at the nickname, one that he hasn't heard since his childhood. "I'm living day by day. Getting stronger or so the doctors and therapists tell me. You?'

"I'm good teaching at NCIS head quarters and at the FBI academy. Staying out of trouble too. And for me that is a good thing. I'm dating too. Savannah introduced me to a very nice lady who just happened to be a phlebotomist. She is great and I really like her a lot it's the needles that she works with that I can't stand." He shares with a laugh. They kept the conversation light not really talking about anything of importance. Until they were in the locker room . Tony had waved off the aid, after he had dried himself and put on a clean pair of boxers. He handed Sam the towel so he could dry his front while he dried his back.. He wasn't in any rush and from the way Sam way acting he wasn't either.

"Tony," Sam looks around before he continues. With his voice barely a whisper. "How is she?" Tony knows who his is asking about.

"Fine, working lots of hours and she keep busy with the theater group too. You know her when she is upset she buries herself with work over extending herself so she doesn't have to think and feel.

"I miss her. I'm sorry I every let my mother brow beat me into the divorce. I still love her Tony very much."

"You hurt her Sam, she is getting better slowly. She spends time with her Henry, and with agent Hotchner's son Jack, sometimes with Hank and Morgan. Like I said she keeps busy. If it helps I know she still loves you too."

Sam opened his mouth to say something when he sees his mother standing at the open door to the locker room he quickly changed his mind.

"Would you mind closing the door, this is the men's locker room." Tony tells Margret sternly.

"I want to help my son. He needs me."

"Too bad this is a men's locker room and the aide will help Sam if and only if he needs help. Now leave or I'll call security." Tony tells her leaving no room for doubt that he will carry out his threat.

"Thank you." Sam tell him after the door closes.

"Sam, far be it for me to tell you what to do, but…"

"I know she has always been that way, she bullied my dad into an early grave, my two brothers and sister moved as far away from her as they could. I'm the only one that, never mind."

"I get it I really do. So, think you can walk or do you want the chair."

"Chair is good, at least to the car."

"You got it ."

Tony didn't let Margret bully him, or take over the pushing of the wheel chair.  
"Sam, I heard your therapist say that you can go swimming now that your stronger. It's one of the few exercise that I can do without to much strain on my knees and lungs. So give me a call and we can swim laps go out for pasta afterwards."

"Next Thursday is good for me, around three?"

"You got a date Sam, swimming and pasta, gotta love those carbs."

He watches Margret huff then get into the car and drive away with out a word to him at all.

Pushing the wheel chair back he runs into Peter, one of the therapist. "Sam your friend?"

"Yes, good guy we are going swimming next week then out to eat. Hopefully. I know you really can't tell me much but, how is he doing really?"

The man looks at Tony tilts his head to one side. "He lost his will to make progress, he is stuck not going forward. I'm worried Tony. It's like he is taken one step forward two step back."

"His mother isn't helping, is she?" Looking into Peter's eyes, he can see the answer. "Never mind Peter, forget I asked."

"Seven months ago he was sitting on top of the world he had a beautiful wife, a great job and a future to look forward to. Now he has nothing, except his job and his mother ruling the roost.

* * *

If she could spit nails she would, just as she was walking into work she was stopped and handed a summons to court. She couldn't believe what she was reading Sam and his mother were suing for custody, and support of the child she was carrying, the only problem was she wasn't even pregnant.

Walking into the unit she looks at all of the agents, bypassing everyone she goes straight to her office, she doesn't even acknowledge the girls when they call out to her.

"So who pissed Garcia off this morning?" Anderson asks when he comes back into the bullpen, as he looks over his shoulder. "I've never seen her this angry before."

The team knows she has been having a hard time since her divorce but she has been doing so much better the last few weeks.

"I'll go." Emily tells JJ and Tara.

Exchanging a look with Rossi, Hotch goes to see if he can help resolve any problem that she might be having. He needs her to be at her best, two teams are out and they will be needing her.

Both agents stop at the open door and watch as she breaks and tosses pen after pen into the trash can. All the while swearing a blue streak in French.

"What is she saying? My French is a bit rusty." he asks looking at Emily.

"Something that is anatomically impossible and then some. I never knew she was so creative with her swears."

"Garcia! Stop." Hotch orders. Making her stop in her track. He looks at her and she is red in the face there is fire, if you can call it that, in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sam and that, that salope. . ." She answers going off on an other string of swears.

"Garcia."

She shoves the papers she grabs off of the desk at him. It takes him a moment to read.

"I don't understand you're not pregnant. Why do they, or should I say Margret, think that you are pregnant?"

"I don't know. So how did they get an emergency hearing so fast this is says I have to go to court this afternoon."

Hotch put on his best game face as he stood with Penelope at his side. He made sure that the other lawyer and Margret could not see Penelope. Only for their protection, as Penelope was still very angry at having to be dragged into court for something this ridiculous. She pulled her overly large sweater around herself snuggly, grateful that the judge liked to keep his courtroom cool. They wait for a few minutes while the Judge reads over the case notes in front of him.

"Your Honor, we have photographic evidence that shows Miss Garcia heavily pregnant buying wine late at night on more that once occasion. Also we have a picture of her out with a group of friends drinking in a bar. As you can see she is heavily pregnant in all of the pictures."

Penelope started to chuckle then laugh out loud she lowered her head trying to get control of her mirth but have a hard time as she kept giggling."

"Agent Hotchner, please control your client."

"Penelope stop or the Judge is going to hold you in contempt of court, and fine you."

She stands. "Excuse me your Honor." She waits until he nods his head. "I think I can explain. She takes off her sweater so he can see that she is not in the least bit pregnant.

I'm in a play, Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, by Tennessee Williams. I play Mae Flynn "Sister Woman", a very pregnant woman. As for the club, we went out after dress rehearsals. I was just too lazy to get out of the costume."

The judge looks at Penelope and sees she is indeed, not pregnant and sighs heavily. Before anyone else can speak Hotch takes the opportunity to do so, "Your honor, I would really like to know why Miss Garcia is under such surveillance. although not a crime, this worries me because my client is a federal agent working in my unit of the FBI."

The judge looks at the lawyer at the other table and clients that he is representing. "You shall stop this unauthorized surveillance of Penelope Garcia at once. Case dismissed."

Once again she waits until the judge has left the courtroom before she says anything.

"You should have just asked Sam, Margret instead of dragging me into court.. We decided no children at least not for the first year. Now you're not getting any at all. I mean your other children have cut you out of their lives. So you don't see those grandchildren at all, too bad they are really cute kids too. One more thing stay away from me, if you want to talk send the message to my lawyer." She looks at Sam then smiles her face conveying love and tenderness to him. "Glad you're doing better Sam." She turns and walks away before he says anything.

* * *

"Can we stop for coffee before we get back to work? Looks like I'm going to be pulling a all nighter from the text I just got."

"Good idea, I'm going to running late too with my own paperwork."

"Sorry about that. I can get a new lawyer if she pulls another stunt like this."

" It's not if, but when Garcia. And I like seeing her squirm." He tells her as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 _A/N: I'm not a PT person so if I screwed up the sauna and tub, oh well. It fits this way for my story._

 ** _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_**

 _ **Williams, Tennessee**_

 ** _Published by New Directions, Norfolk, Conn.(1955)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_None of them are mine, I make no money from this drabble of mine. If you do like it then please feel free to leave me a review. Thanks little one for your input and ideas for this chapter._

Things had pretty much settled down for Penelope. She had returned to her normal self, well at least in the office. She worked and she went out with her team for drinks when asked, she really was getting better at faking it, and with the people that she worked with she had to be on her guard all the time, they were just too good. The Theater and the counciling for the families took up some of her time as well. Some things didn't change while others things did. Life went on, her friends and espically Tony kept her sane.

For one hour she had been listening to the sound tracks from videos, she was tired and she was getting a headache. Not from the listening, but from the constant interruptions from Reid and Emily.

Standing she points to the door. "Get out! Now, get out of my office." She waits until they are gone before she closes the door. Sitting back down she adjusts the volume, one by one she blocks out the sounds that she is hearing. With three computers going she is rolling from one screen to another trying to pin point where the videos were made and coming from. Time is running against them, she just has to find the right place.

"Is she getting anywhere?" Rossi asks when he sees Emily and Reid walk back into the bullpen.

"She yelled at us, and threw us out." Reid answer him with a shrug.

"Well we were talking a lot." Emily admits.

"We were making suggestions and trying to help. I don't see why she told us to leave."

Dave can't help but smile, his Kitten doesn't always get in a bad mood but when she does it's best to stay away. "I'll go."

He opens the door as carefully as he can without making a lot of noise. He doesn't even flinch when he feels Hotch come and stand beside him.

"Got you, you sick puppy. One more, please one more." The profilers watch as she adjusts the sound and holds the earphones closer to her head, with her eyes closed she fine tunes even more. When a bright smile comes on her face they know she has pinpointed the needed address.

She sends the address to the agents waiting for the information in a text. "Take care of them and keep them safe please. Oh and if they have to shoot, make the baddie hurt like he hurt those children." They hear her whisper to the ceiling.

They close the door before she can turn around, smiling as they go down the hall. "She is the best, isn't she Aaron?"

"She is, even if she is inappropriate at times."

"But that's what makes her so special, and I for one love her for it, and for the prayers she offers up for us."

"I didn't know about that part."

"I'm surprised, I thought you knew everything that happens around here." Rossi says just before he disappears into his office.

* * *

It was a conspiracy between Tony , Savannah and Morgan, it was time she got back in the dating game. Savannah invited her over for brunch without telling her that it was a set up. With Tony and his date Karen there to help ease the transition into dating again, she hoped that Penelope wouldn't be too angry.

Penelope knocked on the door carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and a knitted caboose for Hank under her arm, to go along with the engine and the rail car with animals on the sides. She just couldn't help it, the little boy had stolen her heart; all he had to do was point and ask.

"Come on in Baby-girl" Morgan says after he answers the door. Engulfing her into a big hug he brings her out to the patio where everyone else.

"Penelope I'd like you to meet my friend Marco, Marco this is Penelope, a very good friend of ours."

She smiles as she shakes the man's hand, five foot ten inches or there abouts, one hundred and seventy pounds lots of muscle, hazel eyes and a very nice smile. He has a firm handshake and a polite smile. It is his eyes that are telling. She wasn't what he was expecting, a let down. She has gotten very good over the years telling how men feel just from the way they react from their first meeting. It's was going to be along afternoon she thinks as she sips her juice.

Three days later a lovely bouquet of flowers arrived at the Morgan home. The note is simple enough. _Thank you for the brunch. Do it again and I'll buy Hank a set of drums, a concert set. Love Penelope._

Derek walks into the kitchen in time to hear Savannah laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Penelope sent us flowers, here read the card. You don't think she'll carry out that threat do you?"

"You should know by now my love, Penelope Garcia never makes a threat she can't carry out. No more blind dates."

"But she seems so lonely and unhappy. I would love to give Sam's mother a colonoscopy with a large camera hose."

"See, you're perfect. Remind me never to get on your bad side. She'll be fine, I have faith in her."

* * *

She was sent for, they found a massive computer system that needed to be tackled and "profiled" for lack of a better word. She came with all of the equipment packed into two suitcases she pulled on wheels behind her. Stepping into the police station in a town not far from Harrisburg Pennsylvania. They just had to check in, and then they could head over to where she had her fun.

Hotch let out a soft laugh at seeing the expression on her face when she sees the computer. She looks like a child about to be given a free hand in a candy store. She pats his shoulder smiling at him telling him that she would call just as soon as she found anything important.

"Garcia . ."

"Go on, I'll be careful, you're leaving me a very nice policeman just in case. Right? We'll be fine, go do your thing while I do mine."

He can't help but to softly laugh as she takes her sweater off then rubs her hands together as a crazy, but happy look appears in her eyes.

No one had heard from Penelope for over two hours, she was usually a whole lot faster at getting results. While they waited for her they continue working on their end. It was Reid that discovered the clue, it wasn't part of the profile, but then again they didn't know there was a partner at the time. A male/female team both alphas.

"You'll never find him." the female said as she struggled to get free from the hold Emily had on her. "I made sure of that, oh and that strange woman that you left at the house. If you call now you just might have enough time to say good-bye before the bomb explodes."

Emily slammed the woman a little harder than necessary in the car as she handcuffed her, yelling over her shoulder "GO! Go get them out!"

Aaron, Tara and Rossi jumped in the car and sped the whole ten miles to the location they had left Penelope, they screeched to a stop in front of the building to see the officer running out of the buildings. He spun around and started talking as fast as possible. "She told me to get out, she said that the computers didn't sound right, a hum that shouldn't be there, that she would be right behind me, something about a USB…" Aaron turned to the house to see Penelope start to come quickly down the stairs when the bomb went off.

She was thrown, hard, and landed in the grass even harder on her side. When the debris stopped falling, and it was safe for the team to move about Aaron raced to her side. Knowing better than to move her he knelt next to her. He gently brushed her hair from her face when her eyes fluttered, trying to focus on him without her glasses. She was trying to say something to him so he leaned a little closer, and heard a very gentle "Aaron.' before she lost consciousness her cheek against his knee.


	9. Chapter 9

_I take it if you are here you liked the evil cliffie. Hope you like this chapter._

She didn't know where she was, but she could tell that the lights in the room are very bright she doesn't want to open her eyes. She is in pain; her shoulder, head, and back. She feels like someone has used her for dodge ball target practice. Everything hurts. Someone is holding her hand, she doesn't know who so she squeezes it gently hoping that they will say something. At least she is on an incline that helps somewhat with the soreness of her body. Taking in the rest of her body she feels her right arm in a sling that is wrapped around her body somehow.

As she becomes more alert she realized something is wrong, her hearing, she can't hear, something she relies on, an integral part of her job. Straining she tilts her head ever so slightly trying to hear something, anything. She does hear something, but it is almost like she is listening to someone talk to her while she is sitting at the bottom of a pool but even more muffled. She pulls gently on whosever hand it is to get them to come closer. "Please turn off the light, it's too bright…" She says thickly in a whisper

The lights over the bed flicked off and she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, it's Emily. That much she knows even if she is a blur without her glasses. When she feels a straw touching her lips she sips some water. She watches her friend's mouth as it moves but Penelope can't hear anything she is saying.

Penelope takes a deep breath, talking louder, talking to Emily came first. "I can't hear you. I can't hear anything. You have to write it down and I need my glasses." She says with panic lacing into her voice. Just as Emily is searching for some paper and a pen the Doctor walked in. She watches the exchange between Emily and who she assumes is the doctor before waving a hand in the air.

Seeing the panicked look at Penelope's face the doctor turns to Emily and asks "What seems to be the trouble?"

Seeing a tall blur wearing a white coat. **"** I can't hear." she tells the doctor loudly almost shouting. Not realizing the volume of her voice, it only registered that it was indeed too loud by the way the two women wincedslightly. Taking a pen light out of her pocket she looks into Penelope's eyes and ears.

Then she takes a pad of paper out of her pocket the doctor writes something then hands it to Penelope. "Are you in pain?" it was hard to read but by moving he pad of paper she could just make out the blurred words.

Remembering the way the women reacted before she remembers to whisper. "Yes, shoulder, chest, and headache, sore all over."

She waited while the doctor wrote on the pad of paper. " You have a broken clavicle and you dislocated your shoulder, you also have a three cracked ribs, when you took that unscheduled flight."

She can't help but smile slightly reading that, humor always seemed to slip into conversations when law enforcement employees are hurt.

Whispering again she asks. "Did I lose my glasses in the landing?" The doctor smiles hearing the question.

Emily shook her head chuckling at her friend. She wrote on the pad. "Hotch has them, USB too. LEO found them."

The doctor turns when she hears the door open, seeing five fully armed agents walk into the room she relaxes knowing that her patient will be in good hands.

"How are you Kitten?" Is the first thing Rossi asks as he comes closer places a kiss on her cheek. "You had us worried Penelope."

Seeing her reaction Hotch looks at Emily and the doctor waiting for a report. Penelope moves her head slowly from person to person. She wants to scream not being able to hear and follow what they are saying about her, worse even because she can't make out anything clearly.

"She can't hear. We don't know if it is temporary or permanent. We have to do some tests."

"Can you do the test here?"

"We can, Agent?"

" It's Hotchner. Is there a problem?" He asks sensing the hesitation from the doctor.

Walking up to Penelope he takes her glasses out of his pocket then he takes one of her hands into his then gently places her glasses in it.

Feeling her glasses she quickly slips them on. At least she can see and follow their reactions, if nothing else.

"We're not a big hospital we usually send cases like this over to Harrisburg; they have the larger hospitals and the specialists. Or if you are leaving to go back east she can go there. Only she can't fly."

"When can she leave?" Emily asks.

"I'd like her to stay the night."

"We'd like to take her home, have her evaluated there." Tara tells the doctors.

Trusting Tara's judgment, the rest of the team nods their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to order some pain medication for her. It won't make her sleep just for the pain. I have to get my report ready for you to bring back and hand off to the specialist you will have her see."

"Thank you Doctor." Tara says with a nod.

JJ put her go bag on the chair near the bed then handed her extra cell. Penelope can't help but smile, for as soon as the cell was in her hand she was texting JJ for information. Now that she is able to see it is far easier to communicate with her. Once she is brought back to speed. Seeing that Penelope is able to communicate with the team Rossi slips away for a few minutes, he needs to make a few calls.

"DiNozzo."

"I need you to come to Pennsylvania, Penelope needs a traveling companion back to DC, you're going to take the train. She got hurt Tony, she can't fly and she needs the hospitals back in DC. There will be a ticket waiting for you at Dulles okay?"

"Like I'm going to say no, See you in few hours." Tony replies leaving Rossi looking at a disconnected cell phone.

Rossi slips back into the room standing next to Hotch, he tells him that help is on the way. Someone they trust would stay the night and bring her back tomorrow.

Hotch glares at him. "Tony's coming. Can you think of who else would drop everything besides Derek, and he can't, not anymore. He'll be here in a couple of hours I paid for the ticket. I'm not worried about the cost, it's her I'm worried about."

They didn't want to leave her until Tony came. She was a team-mate, but more importantly she was their friend. And right now she needed them more than they need to get back to Washington. Besides a few hours wouldn't matter one way or another.

One unsub was dead and the other in custody. Hotch had made a copy of the USB to give the locals for their files the originals would come back with them.

She wants coffee or tea it didn't matter, she asks them if she can have any, feeling the need to stretch their legs the team minus Hotch left to find the cafeteria.

Holding her cell she texted Hotch while he looks out the window. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, it was he was felling guilty. She wasn't a field agent, and she had gotten hurt on his watch. He keeps remembering her face as he brushed her hair out of her eyes and the blood.

The way she whispered his name, not Hotch like normal or even one of her nicknames. It was just a simple 'Aaron', it was the emotion behind the whisper that has left him perplexed. Almost as if she was reaching out to him and only him for something.

Hearing the text sound pulls out his cell. "How did you know, about the bomb?"

Turning he looks at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours after getting the call Tony walked into the hospital carrying his backpack and a stuffed white bear with a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"You called, I came, who do we hurt?" He asks then he places the bear next to a dozing Penelope.

Rossi can't help but laugh lightly, that was the very thing he would say. Tony and Penelope were such good friends, he was very protective of her. Kind of like a big brother would be, it was endearing.

Hotch stepped forward, "Thank you for coming Tony. We all appreciate it, and I am sure that she will love seeing you. But there is something you need to know, Garcia was caught in the blast of a bomb going off. She has no burns, broken bones yes, but because she was so close to the bomb detonating she has lost her hearing. We don't know if it's permanent. She has an appointment scheduled for the day after you get back in D.C.."

Tony looked like somebody had let the wind out of his sails. Several emotions crossed his face, before settling on strong/humor as Garcia began to stir. He sent a bright charming smile her way before grabbing the note pad off the bed side table. "Hey there Blondie" he wrote. She gave him a bright beautiful smile being mindful of her volume she spoke, "Hey there my Italian playboy. What are you doing here?"

"I'm your friendly escort back to D.C." He writes on the pad of paper.

She frowns looking at the note pad. Picking up her cell she shoots of a text to Hotch and Rossi. _He was not necessary I am perfectly capable of sitting in a train by myself._

Rossi grins then looks at Hotch as he is typing. _You will accept the escort. You will rest and do as Tony tells you to. Consider it an order._

Looking up from her cell she sees the same blank schooled expression that is always on his face. "Yes Sir." she replies with a little more force than necessary.

The team didn't stay long after that, one by one they said good bye then left. Hotch waited until they were alone. He sat on the edge of the bed and sent her a text. _Let Tony help you. If you need anything when you get back please let me know._

She knows he has a lot on his plate so she nods her head once. Then closes her eyes as he once again brushes a lock of hair, putting it behind her ear.

Tony doesn't even try to talk to her, he tells her to sleep promising that he would be here when she woke up.

They both slept fitfully through out the night. She woke up feeling worse that she has the day before. She needed the bathroom. Trying to get up with out waking Tony was going to be impossible she got as far as moving the bedding off before he was at her side.

Pointing to the small bathroom attached to her room, she nodded. Once she is\s steady on her feet he left her there in front of the loo.

Coming out five minutes or so later he can tell that she has washed her face and brushed her teeth. For someone as sore as she is that is a major accomplishment. He brings her back to the bed so she can sit down. Spying her hair brush on top of her clothes in the go bag, he gets it and is happy to see a hair band wrapped around the handle.

He doesn't ask just holds up the brush before he brushes her hair, when he is finished she is left with a messy bun of sorts. Having brushed the hair of god-daughters and a few girlfriends he had inkling of what to do.

He doesn't want to cross the line with his friendship with her but she is going to need help getting dressed especially as she wearing that wrap around sling they put her in.

Hearing her laugh he looks at her. Then she point to the pad of paper. _I trust you, if you hand me my bag we can get me dressed, I'll do the front you do the back. How does that sound? My undies first, you start when up to my knees then we can pull them up without me having to get out of this lovely johnnie. It will save us both some embarrassment when we have to do the rest._

After a quick once over by the doctor, she was given the green light to leave. It took some doing but they managed to get her dressed one piece of clothing at a time. A quick stop at the hospital pharmacy to fill some prescriptions and they were on their way.

By nine o'clock they were on the train. Tony made sure to inform the steward that Penelope's a federal that agent that is returning to DC after being injured. That he is a retired agent acting as her escort. That made things so much easier. They made sure to keep an eyes on her for him while he went to get them some breakfast from the dinning car. Tea and muffin for both she needed to eat something before she took her pain meds.

They wrote back and forth on a pad of paper saving the cell phone just in case. She dozed, he read a book wanting to be right there in case she needed anything. He also made sure she was comfortable and well hydrated as for food, she declines all offers, just not hungry she would say.

It was Gibbs that met them at the station, parking as close as he could to the building, going as far as flashing his badge.

He wasn't one to waste words, he put arm around her waist carefully guiding her to the waiting car. Leaving Tony to deal with her bag, his backpack along with his cane. A long as Tony is careful, Gibbs knew he would have no trouble at all.

She handed her keys to Gibbs then waited for him to unlock the door for her. Switching the lights on, the three on them entered the apartment, It wasn't what you would call decorated. A couch , recliner, coffee table, side table and an entertainment cabinet for a TV. Plain and simple lines no picture, no art on the walls, It was not what they expected at all.

She heads right for the recliner, sending a text to Tonytelling him to _just leave my bag on the couch I will take care of it later. If you two want coffee help yourselves. I just want to sit for a few minutes, my arm is hurting me not just the shoulder. But my whole arm._

He texted back to her. _You didn't eat on the train, you said the motion made you feel queasy so how about food now?_

She smiled and told him where to find the take out menus. Then she closes her eyes. He watches her for a few minutes it doesn't take long for her breathing to even out. He knew then that she was once again sleeping.

He found Gibbs in the small kitchen digging into an open box resting against one wall. Pulling out an instruction booklet he turns around scowling "Look at this, she bought this table and chair set, a nice set too solid wood. Four chairs that hide under the table when not in use. She built one chair and left the rest in the box."

"I wonder." Tony says out loud. He turns and goes toward the back of the apartment walking into her bedroom, he is not in the least surprised to see no furniture. Just boxes leaning against the walls.

She had built one drawer in which she put her jewelry and spare glasses. He didn't need to turn around to know Gibbs is standing next to him.

"Go make coffee, it looks like we have work to do. Why didn't she ask for help from anyone? I'm sure someone on her team would have given her a helping hand."

"It's because of her divorce, she doesn't want them to think that she is heartbroken over the failure of her marriage. I think she just doesn't give a damn, she told me something else about working with her team. She said it's impossible to keep any kind of secret from them, they are just too damn good at their jobs So she tries to keep everything as close to the vest as possible. That couch is a pullout, I saw one just like it when I was buying things for my new house. I bet she sleeps on it."

"Yeah, well tonight she is going to sleep in a bed and you are going to sleep on that couch." Gibbs looks over in the corner and sees a few laundry baskets full of folded laundry.

He sends Tony a small smile "Alright DiNozzo, lets get to work. You take the kitchen, I've got the bedroom. When the coffee is ready bring me a cup."

Between the two of them, it took about an hour and a half to have the kitchen and bedroom completely built and ready. Gibbs even made the bed, military style of course, after finding the clean folded sheets in a basket.

When the Thai food arrived, Gibbs paid for it and brought it onto the kitchen to set the table, Tony walked over to Penelope to wake her. He scribbled on a notepad quickly that food was ready before he gently shook her uninjured shoulder. When she opened her eyes she thought to herself how lucky she was to have such a good friend in her life as she read the note about her favorite Thai vegetarian food waiting in the kitchen.

Tony helped her to a standing position and she whispered her thanks before kissing his cheek lightly, at that he smiled brightly.

Coming to the kitchen after a quick stop to the bathroom, she can't help but get teary eyed as she looks at the food on her table that is no longer in the box. Holding arm close to her she sits down.

"Does your shoulder hurt? Do you need pain meds?" Tony writes on the pad of paper.

"Yes, but arm hurts too a lot. Pills just before I go to bed, okay?' she writes back. It's just to hard to remember to control her timbre of her voice. Not being able to hear it make it even worse.

"When's her appointment?" Gibbs asks looking at Tony.

"Nine A.M. why?"

"You tell the doctor that she is holding on to the arm complaining of pain. I want to make sure they didn't miss anything."

"On it, boss." Tony relies with a nod.

After they had finished eating Gibbs left Tony with the kitchen duty then brought her into her bedroom. Looking at the room she starts to cry. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to her. _Next time you ask me, understand?_

She blinks then nods her head, before she whispers a thank you Gibbs.

She walks into her living room just after eight to find Tony drinking coffee watching the news with the CC on the TV. He looks over and sees the she has managed to get herself showered and dressed.

He points to her hair when he sees the brush in her hand along with a hair tie. Once again she is sporting a messy/not so messy bun.

Tony makes sure to tell the nurse that she has to write everything down and to please tell her what is going on before they do anything. Also that she has been in a lot of pain not just her shoulder and body aches but her upper arm too, more than expected.

The nurse tells him that she will make sure that they order additional x-rays just in case something was missed in the initial exam. She told Tony to come back in a few hours they should know something by then.

After extensive autditory testing, it was found that her hearing loss was indeed permanent. Both ears had a 90% hearing loss, and there was nothing that could be done. The damage from the bomb blast was just too extensive.

After more x-rays it was found that her humorous had a fracture as well that was hidden in a shadow in the previous x-ray. The doctors set her in a cast and wrote her a prescription for stronger pain medication before releasing her into Tony's care..

Tony helped her into the car and get into the drivers seat. The both just sat there for a few minutes, Tony's mind was all over the place. His Beautiful Blondie, taking it all in stride as always. His phone vibrated signaling a text message, looking at it he saw it was from Penelope. _Are we going to just sit here all day, or are we going to go get coffee and go bug Gibbs. Because I am in serious need of caffeine._

He had to smile as he responded _we're going, we're going._

 _A/N: I have no medical training unless you call being a mom of three and Nana of a large brood of grandchildren, cuts , fevers and tossing cookies, I can handle and fix._

 _This fits my story, so please don't call me on the mistakes._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the next, as a reminder no money is made and nothing is owned._

Walking into the bullpen, everything is quiet. Tony can tell there are no active cases, otherwise it would be a mad house as it always used to be. McGee saw them first, "Hey Tony!" Tony waved hello as he headed for Gibbs' desk.

He handed Gibbs a large coffee then dragged a chair over for Penelope to sit in. Seeing the unasked question in Gibbs eyes Tony shakes his head.

It didn't take long for the news to spread that Tony was in the bullpen. Ducky were the first to appear seeing the way Penelope was trussed up Ducky couldn't help but to become overly concerned.

"My dear Penelope I didn't know you were injured to this extent." Ducky tells her. He was surprised that she didn't respond to him. From the little bit of time he had spent with her, he had found her to be very polite and cordial to him and a joy to spend time with.

"Ducky the reason I went to go get her is because she is injured she couldn't fly the bomb blast she was in destroyed her hearing the damage is permanent 90 hearing loss. Send her a text or write a note. She has a hard time controlling the timbre of her voice so don't be surprised if she responds with in the same manner."

"Oh my. And tell me if I'm wrong doesn't a portion of her job deal listening to videos and audio tapes for information."

"Yes it does, or it did."

He hands Ducky a pad of paper so he can talk with Penelope. Then he turns his attention to Gibbs. "She has to go to the Bureau to talk to Section chief Cruz she asked me to be there in case there is a problem."

"Tony, how is she?" Gibbs asks him picking up his coffee.

"Nothing yet. You know Penelope, she'll wait until she is home, she might wear her heart on her sleeve when it comes to cases and the people who they are helping. But when it comes to personal stuff."

"Just like the rest of us. Personal and work don't mix."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I left the test running, I heard that Tony is here I just had to come see him," Abby tells him as her pigtails jump about in the air, throwing herself in to Tony's arms.

"Abby, I need to breathe." She lets go and steps away. Frowning when she sees Ducky writing something on a pad of paper while Penelope sips some tea.

"What's she doing here Gibbs?" Abby signs not wanting the others to understand what is being said. She didn't like Penelope, when the team came back after the case in Tennessee Tim and Ellie couldn't help but rave about her computer skills and just how close she was to Tony. She even helped Tim with some of the things he had to do. Not that she ever met her, it just was that she wasn't family an she had her own team. She should leave the NCIS team alone.

"She's with me Abby?" Tony tells her. "We just came back from the doctor I'm bringing her to the Bureau she has to do a few things.

"Can't she catch a taxi or something I haven't seen you in ages. We have so much to catch up on. Can't her own team come and get her? She should leave my team alone."

"Abby you don't own him or anyone on the team." Gibbs signed back as he watched Penelope paying attention to what was going on. He didn't miss the way her facial expression hardened either.

"But you're mine. And I don't like to share." She signed to him wanting to keep her comments private.

"No can do Abby, Penelope was injured in the last case they were on. She lost her hearing completely."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Maybe I can teach her to sign." she says her pigtails bouncing thinking she just might be able to see just what is so special about her.

Gibbs didn't say anything as Penelope got up from talking to Ducky, and walked over to where Tony was standing in front of his desk

She tapped Tony on the shoulder, when Tony turned she told him that a they should leave that she didn't want to miss Chief Cruz." then she turns and looks at Abby.

"You know Dr. Sciuto among the lab rats and techs in the agencies' you have a reputation of being a brilliant scientist and technician. But you also have a reputation of being a spoiled rotten petulant brat, who when she doesn't gets her way throws a temper tantrum. It's time you learned that the world does not revolved around Abigail Sciuto. Now if you'll excuse me Agent Gibbs, I need to talks to my section Chief and resign, I'm no good to my team the way I am. And unless they can find a place for me in the cyber unit or maybe in cold cases. I'll have to resign completely."

It took Abby a minute to realize that the whole time she was talking softly she was also signing in ASL.

Penelope turned to Tony, and whispering softly telling him she was going to the ladies room.

"Gibbs!" Abby whines.

He waits until Penelope is gone before he replies. "What did you expect Abby? She works with one of the best teams in any of the agencies in the federal systems."

Abby's face looked like a toddler about to have a temper tantrum, just from the was she is scowling. "But I was supposed to be the one to teach her, it's not fair!" At that Tony had to laugh lightly "Abby, you need to remember that with as smart as you are; there are people in the world who are just as smart if not smarter. Penelope falls in the smarter category."

"No!" Abby whined, "This is completely unacceptable. I mean, this is supposed to be MY thing. Now she just waltzes in here already knowing sign! What's next, are you going to tell me she can speak more than one language?"

"Actually Abigail," Ducky spoke up "Miss Penelope can speak French fluently."

"This is such bull Gibbs, its not fair for her to walk in here and commandeer MY team mates and be all smart and make you all be on her side and everything."

Gibbs had to say just one word as he spotted Penelope on her way back from the bathroom, "Abby."

Abby huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I guess I should go back to my lab and check the tests." With that she stamps her feet before she storms away leaving Tony shaking his head and shooting Gibbs a smile.

McGee wandered over, "What's her problem?" Tony laughed before replying, speaking and Gibbs signing at the same time to not let Penelope feel left out. "Abby is Abby. What more would you expect, you remember Penelope Garcia from the BAU."

Not being completely oblivious, he knew she couldn't hear but he couldn't sign either so he sent her a big smile and waved **.**

She in return walked over and gave him a gentle hug returning his smile. She liked McGee and he had been nothing but kind to her. She picked up a notepad off of Gibbs' desk and wrote, _hello Agent McGee, I hope you are doing well! I want you to know that once my arm is healed I can teach you sign if you'd like. I'm sure you'd rather have Abby do it though. But if you were to learn we could still talk computer codes and things._

After reading what she wrote McGee shook his head and wrote his reply; _I'd honestly much rather you teach me. You have a gentler presence and you don't get frustrated and angry as quickly as she does. Besides, if I really make you mad you would just send me an impossible to find-and-defeat computer virus, while she punches when she gets angry._

When Penelope read that she burst out laughing nodding her head.

When Penelope looked back to Gibbs, he signed as he spoke "Would you like for me to come to your meeting with Chief Cruz to act as an interpreter?"

The look on Penelope's face was that of relief and gratefulness as she nodded her head.


	12. Chapter 12

_as a reminder no money is made and nothing is owned._

Deciding where to sit was easy, Penelope did as she pleased taking the back seat leaving the front for Tony and his bad legs. Gibbs shook his head but let her have her way, he even drove like a normal person as to give her a smoother ride.

She used her badge then gave the guard a note explaining that the two men were with her one a retired agent from NCIS the other still an active agent. That they were going to see Chief Cruz.

They only had to wait five minutes before they were let into the office. Matto Cruz stood as she entered the office looking very concerned as she came closer.

"Chief Cruz?" Gibbs says as he holds out his hand. "I'm Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. I'm here to be an interpreter for Penelope as we both know sing language I thought it might be easier for her and for you. Instead of her texting you to explain everything.

Cruz nodded his head then looked at Tony. "Any you are here why?" He asks offering his hand.

"Tony DiNozzo, a friend, I took Penelope to the doctor this morning."

"I read about you and about the help you gave Hotchner's team. I've also had the pleasure of observing you teach here at the academy."

"Thank you sir." Tony replied.

Cruz offers Penelope a seat, before she sits she pulls out an envelope out of her bag handing it to him.

Tony stands to one side so Gibbs can see and relay to the section chief.

"Eight weeks at least you're out because of the arm and clavicle, we won't have a problem with that, I imagine that you are a mass of bruises from being tossed. Aaron told he watched you land very hard. What about your hearing this says it is a great possibility that it is permanent 90 lost of hearing." Gibbs quickly translates for him.

Tony clears his throat, getting there attention. "Sir, the doctor also said that there is a slight possibility, that some of her hearing might return but not a lot. If she is lucky she might get back 60 percent total. She needs rest and to stay away from loud noises and stress is to be kept to a minimum."

" _Then we can take one day at a time. Hope for the best. You won't be fired Penelope or even retired we still need your skills."_ Cruz tells her.

She waits until Gibbs finished before she signed herself. _"I know I can't go back to my old team, maybe cyber or cold cases would be good. Digging for research and clues."_

Cruz can't help but smile as Gibbs relays what she says _. "I will put you where you are needed. Don't forget we have the technology to make computers bigger, better, and easier for you to use I'm sure you could even write a few programs yourself."_

" _Thank you sir. I'd like to clean out my office, return the computers in it to the Bureaus' operating systems. So whoever is assigned to the BAU can use them."_

" _Not a problem. If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know."_

She nods her head and waits while the men shakes hands before they leave.

She leads them the back way getting a few empty boxes, using her badge she enters her office and sighs softly. Her beautiful office, her home away from home. Seeing the look on their faces she lets out a small laugh.

" _Tim and Abby would love this wouldn't they?"_ She types on the screen.

Tony reaches over her shoulder and in his usual hunt and peck style he typed. _Tim would be in love and Abby would be having puppies because of jealousy. Is this all yours or is it standard for the techs in the Bureau?_

She spun in her seat, spanning her arms to her out. _Mine, my design and setup._ She types after she turns back.

Pointing to the things that need to be packed away, she starts to type it doesn't take long for her to remove the operating system she uses and return it to what the Bureau uses in the rest of the building.

She helps pack things that she had in the drawers and on the walls. A final look and the room looked like any federal office, bland, efficient and without any personality.

Not wanting to take the chance of running into any of the agents in the BAU, knowing full well that her favorite team wasn't there since JJ already told her they were out of the office each one of them had appointments and meetings they needed to attend to, she leads them through the back way out.

Settled in the car once again she looks at Gibbs and quickly signs. " _I know that you have to go back to work, but I'm hungry can we stop for food before we go back please? We can get take out."_

Gibbs nods once he tosses his cell to Tony, call the office tell Tim and Ellie to finish then go home. I'm taking the rest of the day.

"Yes boss."

Sitting in the small family diner that Gibbs always goes to. After telling Gibbs she wants a veggie soup and a salad, she waits until they have given their orders before she says anything else.

" _I need to ask for a favor Agent Gibbs_?" she signs

" _What do you need, and just Gibbs is fine."_

" _Could you, or do you know anyone that can install, replace my doorbell with one that makes the lights flash. So I know when someone is at the door?"_

Gibbs smiles at her before signing back " _As it would seem, I figured it would be needed I told McGee he ordered we just need to pick up. And don't you dare offer to repay me or pay me for doing it. It's a pleasure to be of service to the Black Queen."_

Penelope was very surprised that Gibbs knew about her former name. But then again she shouldn't be after all Gibbs has spent time with Rossi and as former Marines, she could almost bet on the fact that's how he found out

"I have a question, when did you learn to sign, I mean It's not like you need it to do your job." Tony asks leaving Gibbs to translate. Curious himself he waits for her to answer.

" _The theater group I belong to, we were asked to do a play for some children, some of them are deaf. I volunteered to do the signing. I learned the words for the play and it was fun the kids liked it. But so did I, the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that signing just might come in handy for the job, you never know."_

" _Smart girl"_ Signs to her as he talks to Tony,

. She watches as he tosses Tony small notebook. "DiNozzo we need to make a list of what else she might need.."

" _What else do you think you might need?"_ He signs to her.

Coming back into his office, after being gone most of the day. The upper management loved their meetings and paperwork. He sees a memo telling from Chief Cruz telling him to come see him.

"Chief Cruz, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Agent Hotchner, please come in. Close the door and have a seat."

He was curious, but not worried. As to why he was being ask to be seen, he had no idea why Cruz wanted to see him. No one on his team had done anything, that he knew of , and he knew he hadn't done anything that would warrant being called into Chief Cruz's office. He lowered himself into the offered chair, being sure to school his face blank of emotion.

"Aaron, Penelope came to see me this afternoon flanked by two other Agents that I am sure you know Agent Gibbs and former Agent DiNozzo. She brought me this letter from her doctor." He handed the letter to Hotch which he read quickly, twice. "Your tech has been hiding the fact that she can sign, I looked in her file it's not there. Agent Gibbs was her interpreter."

"I'm not surprised we all have things we don't like to share."

"As you can see the injuries she sustained are worse than the hospital in Pennsylvania diagnosed."

"How did they miss a fracture of her humerus?"

"No idea, she is out for six to eight weeks. You should know she asked to be placed in an other department when she comes back. I think she has doubts about being able to do her job, getting you the information quickly. She asked about the cyber crimes and cold cases."

"I don't want to lose her, we'll figure something out, even if we all have to learn sign language."

"That's what I thought. You might want to stop by and see her she looks miserable, like she lost her best friend."

"Thanks Matt, I'll go see her later today."

A/N: if you feel like it please drop me a review, I'd like to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

They watch Hotch as he makes his way back to his office, each one of them wonder what happened and what could have put that look on his face.

"You kids go back to work." Rossi tells them as he puts the coffee pot back.

As the oldest and the only one in the building that can take what ever Hotch dishes out without batting an eye. He doesn't knock when he comes to the open door, he does close it behind him though. Stepping in the office he sits and waits while Hotch makes his call.

"Derek, how would you and Savannah like to go see Garcia, tonight. She got hurt three days ago while we were in Pennsylvania. She went to see our doctors here and they found a new fracture that was missed. Also you should know she was caught in a bomb blast she has lost most of her hearing. There is a possibility that some might come back, but it's doubtful. She already tried to resign. Chief Cruz told her to take the time, and she will always have a home here that he would find the perfect place to put her."

Derek sighed, "Why didn't I know this already?" Hotch sat forward resting his forearms on his desk. "You know Garcia, she didn't want you to worry about her, You have your own family now to worry about."

"Yes we'll come, my mother is visiting I'm sure she would love to spend some alone time with Hank."

"I'll text you the address of her new apartment."

* * *

The men didn't stay long after they wired in the new doorbell. Having Gibbs around was a god sent as far as Tony was concerned. He didn't know who he would have asked to do the work.

She closed the door after a promise to text if anything came up or if she had a problem. Leaning against the door she knows she wants one thing and that is to cry, she is in pain and she really, really wants a drink, not just one drink but lots of drinks. She wants to drink until she in numb .

Her marriage is over her apartment she shared with Sam is gone. Now her hearing could be lost forever. She never was one to have a pity party before but right now all she wants to do is cry and be held in someone's strong arms. To be held and protected she is tired of being stoic and not letting anything bother her. Ever since the divorce she had been playing that role not letting anything get to her. But if she has to tell the truth, she is sick of pretending.

Gong to her bedroom she strips down to nothing, showering is not possible right now nor is a bath until she can get some plastic wrap for the cast. But she can do a sponge bath if she goes slow and is careful.

As she is getting dressed she sees the lights flickering in her hallway tossing a rob around her the best she can. She goes to see who is at the door. Peeking in the spy hole she sees Hotch and a shadow of someone else.

Holding the robe around her as tight as she can she opens the door she sees that it is her whole team including Derek and Savannah.

It is Savannah that takes charge seeing the way she is holding the robe and arm close to her body, with JJ's help she guides Penelope back into the bedroom.

"I'll start dinner" Rossi tells them as he carries the bags into the kitchen, Hayden follows him carrying the last two bags.

When he opens the cabinets he surprised to see, a plate setting for four people still in a box, next to a box of glasses. An assorted set of pots and pans also still in the box. In the fridge he sees hot sauce, jalapenos, a few lemons, and a bag of salad mix, must not forget the all important cream for tea and coffee. In the freezer vodka and tequila, and coffee beans. A stack of paper plates and plastic ware in a drawer. Three bottles of good wine, in the wine rack, next to a few coffee mugs on the counter. But for food very little; garbanzo beans, tahini, peanut butter and jelly, wheat bread and finally a tin of tea from England.

"I'm glad we brought food. The cabinets are bare." Rossi calls out over his shoulder

"Make a list, I'll shop and bring it by for her." Hotch orders as he looks around the apartment frowning.

"I hate it too." Emily sayss as she comes to stand next to him. "It's so..."

"Not her, its like she has given up or she just doesn't care anymore."

"Maybe she wants a fresh start." Hayden says, "From what Dave has told me, and from what I've seen she is a wonderful person. Some times a new apartment needs new things and not old baggage. I'm sure she'll add some color when she is ready."

The profilers know that she is right, but something is off, Penelope is not like this.

Helping her take off the robe Savannah sees that Penelope has managed to put on lounge pants and a tank top with a built in bra. It is the matching top to the pants that is still laying on the bed.

She knows better than to fight, the sooner they see she is doing okay the sooner they will leave. So she let Savannah and JJ do as they please. It doesn't take them long to get her trussed up like a goose because of her clavicle and ribs she has to keep her arm completely immobile until she is given the go ahead to change into a regular sling.

Knowing that she will need to talk she slips her cell phone into her pocket before she leaves the bedroom.

They each take their turn in hugging her gently, Hotch is the last one he pulls back and looks into her eyes not liking what he sees in there. He frowns then takes out his cell.

" _Are you in pain?"_ He types and says out loud so everyone knows what is being said.

"Not time for pain pills, I'm waiting until I go to bed they make me sleepy. I take over the counter during the day piggy-backing ibuprofen and acetaminophen."

Hearing her response Savannah nods her head. "It's fine that way, Just make sure you're drinking lots of water."

Hotch gives his place up to Derek and watches as he taps her nose then shakes a finger. _"You should have called and texted me. I'm still your best friend aren't I?"_ He texts and says aloud just like Hotch did.

" You have your own family, besides Hotch called reinforcements to get me home. Tony sat with me on the train made sure I didn't lack for anything." She types in return watching a he reads it out loud for everyone.

" _Go sit Garcia , I'll inform the rest of the team what happened in Cruz's office today."_ Hotch tells her.

Nodding her head she goes and sits in the recliner once she is comfortable she takes her cell and is soon going through the email.

She watches as Hotch tells them what is going on with her and what Cruz decided. She Also knows them well enough to know that they are going to start to talk about her and how they are going to help.

"I'm sure if I ask at the hospital they can direct us to a course or teacher, so we can learn sign language." Savannah tells them.

"So, which one of you hot shot profilers has an idea how she is going to rest and be stress free." Hayden asks them.

"One day at a time." JJ answers.

"Maybe a pet to keep her company, a hearing dog. I know the waiting list is long but we have to know people and as for money if we all chipped in." Emily suggest.

Hearing a loud whistle they look to see Garcia sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest doing her best impression of Hotch. Feeling their cells vibrate they look at them

" _It's very rude to talk about people when they are in the same room."_ They read.

Gabbing their plates and drinks they go and sit near her, some on the floor some on the couch. Rossi hands her a plate of ravioli and salad.

" _We were talking about getting you a hearing dog."_ Emily texts to her.

This one on one texting is going to take all night she thinks. So she sits upright and pulls on the small drawer hidden in the coffee table, she takes out the remote and a keyboard for the TV.

Soon after a few keystrokes they have a blank page for them to type on. Smiling slightly as she sees the looks on her friends faces, she shrugs her shoulders.

\- No dog.- She tells them handing the keyboard to Emily

-Why not?-

Not bothering to take the keyboard back she types with her cell.

-In my lease, not pets, no smoking, no painting the walls and no nails in the walls.-

Well that explained a lot. They think as they look around the sparsely decorated room.

"Kitten, service dogs don't count as pets." Rossi types

She shakes her head. -No dog. I don't want the responsibility.-

\- Where are all of your things, you had in the old apartment?- JJ asks

\- Gone, when I got married I down sized, new beginning and all that.-

\- We can go shopping, swap meets and out of the way stores, get you some funky things."

\- I like the less cluttered look, besides it's so much easier to clean. Time I grew up and let go of the of past anyway don't you think?-

They all knew better than to push, it was a collective decision to let it go, at least for the time being.

Catching up with each others lives was difficult, taking turns with the keyboard was easier said than done.

It was Savannah that made the decision that it was time to leave, after observing Penelope for fifteen minutes. She had barely touched the food, but she did drink the tea. She watched her holding her arm closer. Then she started to count her breaths, when she saw Penelope breath out slowly like a woman in labour does to blow away the pain she knew it was time to go. She was barely holding on from the amount of pain she was having if Savannah had to guess. Having see enough patients hiding pain because they didn't like the feeling of being drugged, she knew what to look for.

After gathering up all of the take away containers they cleaned up any mess that was made leaving her kitchen the exact way it was when they came. Except for the dinnerware and pots, Rossi had turned a blind eye when Hayden opened the boxes washed dried and put them on the shelves.

When most of the team had walked out of the apartment Hotch looks at her and sends her a text. " _Do I get an emergency key for this place too, just in case?"_

She gives him a simple almost smile before getting the key from a kitchen drawer.

"Thank you." he says out loud without the text.

When he sees her nod her head then take his hand to show him how to say thank you in sign. He does it again. Then ask, _is this the sign for thank you?_

She nods her head once and whispers yes.

* * *

Once in the parking lot they stand around their cars. Not wanting to leave just yet.

"She needs someone to take care of her, where is her mother?" Hayden asks.

"Her parents died a long time ago. She has been on her own since she was eighteen, she has no family, just us." Hotch tells her. "I have to go, Jack is going camping tomorrow with a school class. I have to double check his list."

The rest of the team can see the stress in his shoulders as he walks away.

"Before you all ask, he feels guilty, he is the one that called her out into the field that day." Rossi tells them.

"So who takes care of him?"

They look at each other leaving Hayden' s question unanswered.


	14. Chapter 14

She touched base with her team, her old team, as she liked to think of them. She emailed and texted each of them at least once a best part of communicating that way is, it is very hard for the profilers to "profile her" no inflection in her tone and she kept her 'voice' the same wacky and inappropriate. The time passed quickly as she healed, and she followed her doctors orders. She left the apartment for doctors appointments and grocery runs other than that she stayed home. It had become her safe haven, it wasn't that she was feeling sorry for herself, she just used the time to reevaluate her life and her feelings.

Well at least that was what she wanted, Tony had other ideas he made sure she didn't spend to much time alone so he brought her to the Morgan house. He also brought her to Gibbs house at least once a week, movies & out to eat, anything. He just didn't want her to brood. He also didn't monopolize her time he left her alone too, just like she knew when to back he did too.

She had come to realize just how much she depended on her hearing. It just wasn't something she ever thought about. The final evaluation for her hearing, the news was not as good as they had hoped for, even with hearing aids her hearing would be no better. It was time to put her big girl panties on, so she did by starting by making a few phone calls.

So she came to a decision in order to keep them safe she would ask to be transferred to another department. She couldn't in good conscious continue to work with them knowing that she couldn't hear. They needed someone who could get them the information they needed quickly. She couldn't take the risk of anything happened to them any of them. They all had families that they needed to come home to safely, while she didn't.

She still had one more week home before she had to report back to work. Tony had been hinting that he wanted one last hurrah before she got back into the grind.

She finally relented, and they made dinner plans for Tony and Gibbs to come over for a meal and some drinks, she put her foot down telling him the meal would be home cooked. It wasn't good for any of them to eat take out as much as they had. She made a menu of sorts, Ravioli di Portobello in a nice light alfredo sauce and a good steak for her boys. Not to mention the fixings for a nice big salad of course. After going to the grocery store and picking up everything she will need to make dinner for the night, she stopped at the liquor store to pick up some beer and wine.

As she made her way to the check-out she realized there was a commotion at the front counter, there was a young girl about 16 years old signing frantically to the very bored looking cashier. She had no idea what the cashier was saying but she caught some of the sign. She touched the girls shoulder lightly before signing,

 _What's wrong?_

The girl looked very relieved, and began to sign frantically to Garcia. _My mother and I were in a car accident about two stores up, the car that hit us took off but my mother is unconscious and bleeding a lot._

Garcia looked to the cashier, _"Don't talk to me because I can't hear you but call 911, there was a bad car accident on this street. Hit and run, driver is unconscious and bleeding heavily. Nod your head if you understand me."_ The cashier looked terrified and nodded her head frantically while picking up the phone, Garcia followed the girl back to her mother's car to wait for the ambulance.

She signed to the girl asking her name and she replied by saying her name is _Kerry Jonas, her mothers name is Bella Jonas and 39 years old._ Then she asked Garcia if she could hear _, Not anymore. I lost my hearing a few months ago to a work place accident. But I've known how to sign for ages. I'm glad I was able to help you Kerry._

They saw the flashing lights at the same time, as the EMT's approached Garcia spoke and signed at the same time so Kerry would know what was going on; _"Please understand that the daughter of the driver and I are both deaf and can't hear anything you say. The driver name is Bella Jonas, 39 years old. Her daughters name is Kerry Jonas. If you need any information from Kerry you have to write it down so she can read it. Do you understand?"_ the EMT nodded his head and headed for Kerry's mother.

She talked the police that came to fill out the report, well she wrote because it was easier. Gave her information so they could contact her if there were any problems. Her day was anti-climatic after that. She went home and started the meal and then went over her small home making sure noting was out of place. She even managed a dessert of tiramisu because, well who doesn't like coffee and chocolate.

* * *

Tony dropped the weight back in place with a thud swearing as he exhaled. He really didn't like getting old, but he hated the man that destroyed his career. He was lucky to be alive and for the he was grateful. He looks over and sees Sam as he works the machine rebuilding strength, he had come a long way, he didn't need the wheel chair anymore. Just a cane when he had to walk long distances. He didn't slur his speech either, it was almost like the stroke never happened unless you knew what to look for, Sam tended to get tired easily. If you knew him before the shooting you could see the pain in his eyes, that wasn't there before, too.

It was Tony who found a way to foil Margret and her desire to control Sam's hours away from work. He parked his car by the back door making it easier for them to slip out without her knowing. They went to a little coffee house that was a favorite of Gibbs and some of the other agents. It had a table tucked away in the back that was used primarily for the staff, unless of course they knew who you were, with the amount of coffee that Tony and company drank, he was always welcome to use the little table.

After getting their coffee and a muffin they settled into their seats. "I ran into a friend from the theater company, he asked me how I was doing and if I know how Penelope was doing? I had no idea what he was talking about, until he told me. So Tony why didn't you tell me?"

Tony put his cup down never taking his eyes of Sam. "Do you remember I told you that I would never pick a side? I'm your friend Sam , but I'm her friend too. I keep your secrets as I do hers. It wasn't my place to tell."

Sam exhales then nods his head understanding perfectly. Tony is a good friend and he should have known better than to question him. "Please tell me how is she?"

"She's better, she is going back to work on Monday, but not to the BAU. She can't hear Sam, the damage is irreversible. She refuses to go back to the BAU she doesn't want to be responsible if one of them gets hurt because she can't get the needed information to them in time."

"She'll hate it. They are her family, the only one she has, sometimes I had to wonder if she loved them more than she loved me. Does she still love me Tony?" Sam asks almost whispering the last part.

"Penelope Garcia has a great capacity to love, I don't think she could really hate anyone even if she tried. She might not like some one, but hate? No, not her. Yes Sam she loves you, always will but not the love you once shared with her. Your mother killed that by pushing you into the divorce, that neither of you wanted. And before you ask, no there is not a chance that she will consider a reconciliation. You broke her heart man. Just let her be, maybe you can resume a friendship of sorts in the future."

Sam didn't say thing in return he just nodded his head then blinked away the tears that Tony conveniently didn't see.

Tony drove around to the front of the building after dropping Sam off in the back. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sam stretch and yawn as he walked out and made his was to the car and his waiting mother. "I fell asleep as they were giving me a message." The whole staff knew what his mother was like so they had no problem covering for him at all.

* * *

Putting his car in gear he drove off thinking about just how unpredictable life really is, he has know this, it is the one thing his job, his former job had taught him. He remembers a very old man telling him once, Tony you're a mensch, I'll tell you something that has help me in my long, long life. If you want to hear God laugh, make plans. Tony live each day as the gift that it is. Now I thank you for the tea , but you should go, let an old man enjoy his tea. That was the last time he had talk to his friend and neighbor Ezra, he died that afternoon waiting for his daughter to come for dinner. So he thought about Penelope his friend. Having long talks over the computer and signing, it was a good way to practice, she shared things that she had never shared before to anyone.

Finally admitting to Tony that the one thing she misses most is his laughter, that she would do things just to hear him laugh because he looked so sad. What was she supposed to do, touch his chest and neck so she could feel his laugh. No it was better that she just transfer. It hurt too much. When he asks why she never said anything she tells him that things didn't work that way in the real world. Her life wasn't a fairy tale, it never was.

Hearing her laugh he signed to her what was so funny. _I was thinking about the second time that I saw him. You have to understand that he arrested me, I was in an integration room cuffed to the table. He walked in all serious straight back his face a blank canvas, I called him J. Edgar, he corrected me telling me his real name. It was a challenge after that to get a rise out of him. Even then he looked so sad. I think it was then I fell in love with him._

" _Who is the agent Penelope?"_ He remembers signing to her.

" _It doesn't matter, do you want more tea?"_ she asks standing with her empty cup in hand

He stops her by signing one word. " _Why?"_ then hands her his cup.

She responded with her voice, something that she rarely did. "Because if you can't have the one you want, you love the one your with. Just like that old song says."

Had she giving him enough clues to find out who the agent was that arrested her, all he had to do was ask. Maybe the agent needed a slap Gibbs style if he was blind to the love that this fantastic woman was sending his way. All he had to do was figure out who she it was she loved but was to afraid to admit.


	15. Chapter 15

Standing in the shadows he watched as Tony and Tim tag teamed the probies in their exercise. The probies never knew what hit them, it was a beautiful thing to see, more importantly it would be a learning experience for the new agents.

"The two most important things Agent McGee and I can teach you is always have each other's six, and you have to trust your partner with your life. Without trust you'll never form a good partnership."

They two men sat there for a few minutes signing back and forth without any talking at all, somehow he wasn't surprised that they would become proficient as quickly as they did. It helped that the men had a healthy respect for competition. It was usually a fifty-fifty tie when figuring out who wins, McGee comes out tops for computers, and Tony well, for thinking like a cop.

They walked back into the bullpen signing away not even realizing they were doing it, it had become second nature to them, after taking the class together and studying all of those hours.

Abby stood next to Gibbs frowning as the men continued to ignore her, as Tim told Tony a filthy joke he had heard from one of the techs in the Cyber department.

"Gibbsssss!" Abby cries out.

"What?"

"They are signing, who taught them? I bet it was that tech from the FBI."

"If you mean Technical analyst / agent Penelope Garcia, then no Abby she didn't teach us." Tim says walking up to Gibbs desk. "We took a class and then studied like crazy, we had a bet loser pays for the class for both men."

"We tied and then we split the cost of dinner." Tony adds.

"I don't like it!"

"Why Abby? It's a good skill to have out in the field. I don't speak Italian or Spanish like Tony or Russian like Gibbs. But now I can sign. Are you afraid that you won't be the only one that can sign besides Gibbs, or is it that you can't say things about us behinds our backs anymore?"

Tony clears his throat. "I have to go, I'm giving a class at Quantico in an hour, so dinner tonight, Gibbs? I'm building a computer desk if you want to watch me."

"She buy it yet?"

"Same place she got the other stuff, solid wood. Pretty too, might need a drill, do you know where I can borrow one?"

* * *

"Well?" Rossi asks standing in front of the open office door.

"Well what?" Hotch asks as he places a complete file in the outgoing box.

"Are we going to go get Penelope back, or not?"

"Yes, right now in fact."

Hotch and Rossi walk into the cold case division hoping to see her, instead they see a room full of agents all busy working at their desks.

" Did you see this?" They heard one of them ask.

"See what?" The heard another agent ask.

"That new tech, found the information I requested five months ago. She found where the weasel is that we've been looking for, unbelievable the BAU's loss is our gain."

"I wouldn't count on it, agents Daniels." Hotch says as he gets closer to the man.

"You're going to steal her back aren't you?"

"How about we share her and her fantastic skills." One of the other agents in the room suggests.

"Were is she anyway?" Rossi asks as he looks around not seeing her or an office that she could use.

"She works from home. Somehow and I don't know how, but she got approval to work from her home, Aaron. But then you know her better than I do." Richards the unit chief tells him. "In all honesty I think it was a compromise, she wanted to quit, she's terrified that one of you could get hurt if she can't get the information to you fast enough."

Hotch looks at Rossi as he sighs softly. "I'll have to request a new tech won't I?" Richards asks the men.

"Afraid so, we need her more than you do." Rossi answers.

* * *

They clocked out for a couple of hours of personal time. Stopping only to get some coffee on the way.

Ringing the door bell they only had to wait a minute or so before she answered it.

She didn't smile just walks away leaving them to handle the door. They can see that she is not wearing any of her usual shields' in way of her clothing. A simple jean skirt and a pullover shirt in a muted mauve. Her hair in a simple French twist no clips or bows it looks perfect on her. Her feet surprisingly are bare except for the cotton separating her fire engine red painted toe nails.

Neither of them were surprised that she had transformed a corner of her living room into a sort of office, four computer and the monitors to go with them. All going at a fast speed. She goes to the small drawer and pulls out the keyboard for the TV. And the remote.

She quickly does what is needed. Then types. "Do you need something, sirs."

Leaving Hotch to do what is needed Rossi heads to the kitchen, curious to see if she has bought any food, or if the cupboard is still bare.

" _I didn't sign off on you leaving, you didn't have an exit interview with me."_

" _Chief Cruz handled all of that."_

" _You want to try that again. Penelope."_

" _Do you know what you are Aaron Hotchner? You are the biggest pain in the. . ."_ She stops typing after seeing the corner of his mouth go up a fraction of an inch.

" _Penelope. Please."_ He types.

She stands there and blinks away the angry tear that are threatening to spill. She opens her mouth and by pushing on the back of her ears she can almost get a level of her voice.

"I can't, I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I care about all of you too damn much." she tells him.

He goes to her he can see the hurt in her eyes and her body language is screaming scared, terrified. He signs to her the five words he learned from Gibbs. " _We will make it work."_

Seeing her start to cry he brings her into his embrace and hold her tightly against his chest. "I love you Penelope." He says to her knowing full well that she can't hear him, but it's enough for him that he said it to her at least for now. He pulls back from Penelope. He dries her tears with his thumbs.

Sensing Rossi behind him, he picks up the keyboard. " _Rossi says he is buying lunch, go put shoes on. Just shoes please don't change you look perfect."_

She nods her head then leaves the men standing in the living room.

"Now tell her so she can see you. I bet Gibbs or Tony for that matter can teach you the right sign." Rossi finishes by telling him. "The Aaron Hotchner I know isn't afraid of most things, what makes her so different?"

" If you only knew, and I already do know the right sign. I know how to use a computer too you know."


	16. Chapter 16

_Here you go boys and girls so sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this offering._

Tony parked his car then walked into the restaurant and looked for Sam, spotting him at one of the back tables he made his way over to him.

"Sam. How are you?" he asks after sitting down.

"I'm good, fantastic as a matter of fact."

"You sound happy, what's going on?"

"I asked you to meet me because I'm moving, leaving the country and I'm not telling anyone where, for their protection." He left his reasons unsaid then reached for his glass of water.

Tony said nothing just nodded his head in understanding.

"I got an offer to a start branch of our company. Fresh start I need get away Tony, too many memories here. I leave in a week."

"I'm happy for you Sam, it will do you good."

"I think so."

Tony sighs then asks the one question that needs to be asked. "What about your mother?"

"I talked her into going on a cruise, I told her it was a gift for her because she has been taking such good care of me. I booked a month long tour. She leaves a few days before me. I'll be long gone by the time she gets back. She doesn't know, I'm abandoning ship just like by siblings did, flying the coop, running away."

"I get it."

"I need you to do me a favor, please."

"If I can, you know I will."

Sam reaches into his pocket then pulls out an envelope. "Can you give this to her,? Please." Tony frowns looking at it. "I promise you it is not a letter begging her to follow me, or asking her to take me back. I just wanted her to know that I'm sorry that I hurt her. And I hope she finds happiness in the future." Tony takes the envelope slipping it into his own pocket. They talk and finish their meal with a promise to keep in touch via email.

Sitting in his home with Molly on his lap Tony can't shake the feeling that trouble is coming soon, it's a feeling of dread that just won't go away. Things have been going well for him and his friends. He had just gotten back from going to a wedding in Tennessee, it was nice to be back and see his old friends. Miss Sally as the bride made all the difference she looked so happy, as did George.

He goes to the arcade with Jimmy and Tim to play skee-ball of all things. Good eye had coordination, the best part is Victoria was reaping the benefits with a large stuffed animal collection. It was a good way to unwind and relax without talking shop. So he knew they were fine. He talked to Gibbs all the time and her knew he was fine, he would have heard if Ducky was ill, and he knew that the girls were fine as well. Still something just would stop nagging at him.

* * *

"She won't go." Hotch tells Cruz once they had finished their weekly meeting

Cruz's office had received a report about Penelope and how she helped translate for an accident with a deaf girl and her mother. They wanted to give her an award at their yearly awards dinner.

"Why, it's good press for the Bureau, what she did helped save a life and she should be recognized for helping when no one else was able to."

"She said and I quote. "You order me to go to this dinner, I'll make sure that I have dental surgery that morning so that I'm all swollen and look like crap. I still have an impacted wisdom tooth that needs to be removed. I don't want, nor do I need any awards."

"I take it she'd do it too."

"Absolutely, I have an inkling of the kind of clothes she would wear too. Better just leave everything alone, bow out gracefully tell them she will be away at a conference."

"How is she really doing Aaron?"

"She is almost the same as before she can't do any of the audio for us, and she wrote a program for us as real time talk to text for her computer, from any of our cells. It's almost like the one on the market now but this one is better and faster. When she types back we hear a voice. No one has any complaints about her work."

"I wonder were she finds the time? I was talking to the head of cold cases. He mentioned that their in-boxes are always full every morning, replies asking for information. Looking for clues and suspects, sometimes just a phone number. One agent with too much time on his hands asked for the recipe for brownies. When he came in he found the recipe on his desk along with a pan of brownies."

" Sounds like her." Hotch smiled slightly before he continues. "I didn't know, she leaves when we do I've seen drive off in that big caddy of hers. I'll talk to her."

His first stop after dropping off things in his office is coffee. A working lunch with Cruz is just that, work and lunch but he needed the coffee boost. Seeing Penelope making herself a cup of tea he makes sure to stomp on the floor hard, the members of the unit came to realize that by stamping your feet, it alerted her that someone was near her.

She turns and looks at him giving him a half smile then picking up his coffee cup she fills it for him.

"What is it?" He signs to her, after observing her demeanor. Having taken a class with Reid and Rossi, it was becoming second nature to know how to talk and sign when ever she was around.

It took time but with practice with Reid, she was able to talk in a somewhat normal volume. So she did with the team and some of the other members of the unit. "Tony, I just had lunch with him, he just came back from Tennessee, he went to a wedding. You remember Miss Sally and George?"

When she sees him nod his head once she continues.

"They got married, he said she was a lovely bride. Anyway it slipped his mind that he had a letter from Sam for me. He left the day after he got the letter. He just got back after staying two weeks.

"May I read it?" He asks. She takes the letter out of her pocket and hands it to him.

 _~~ Penelope~~_

 _I'm going out of the country, I was asked to start a new branch office for my company. It's a good move for me, that is neither here nor there. I'm not going to say where I'm going and please don't look for me. What you don't know can't hurt you right?_

 _I writing to you because I want to apologize to you for being a coward and not standing up to my mother. Something I have come to realize I should have done years ago. Just like my father and siblings had done. So I've decided to jump ship so to speak, I sent her on a month long cruise. Telling her it was my way of saying thank you. When she returns she will find a letter at her home. Telling her good-bye and congratulations for driving the last of her children away. A coward I know, but for me it is the best solution._

 _I guess I felt sorry for her she had no one left in her life after chasing everyone or should I say bulling everyone away. I never really thought that she would become so jealous of you and our marriage, so full of hate. I will be forever ashamed_ _that I let her do this to us. By destroying our marriage and love, she destroyed a part of both of us. And part of herself she just doesn't know that yet._

 _If I had to guess one of your team members would probably say that what we had wasn't strong enough to last. Maybe they would be right, or it could be that I was just tired of shoveling sand against the tide, protecting myself against my mother and her next suicide attempt. It was far past time I let the chips fall where they may._

 _It is my hope that you will forgive me in time. You were always the stronger of the two of us, if you ever find love again it is my wish that he is stronger than you, you need to be cared for and protected like very few woman are, but all should be. I did love you dearly Penelope but it just wasn't enough, I wasn't strong enough, for you._

 _If I could have one wish it would be for you to find the happiness that you deserve in life and to be able to share your life with some one that fills you with joy, laughter and love._

 _~~Sam~~_

"He still loves you." Hotch tells her, as he returns the letter.

"I know, but it's not enough. It shouldn't have to be a competition. Maybe I didn't love him enough either. Doesn't matter, what's done is done." she tells him.

"I know it's a horrible time to ask, Jack did something to his laptop and he has a big report lost on it."

"Come for dinner I'll cook fish and chip with mushy peas."

"I thought you didn't eat fish." he says to her.

A small smile appears on her lips. "Once in a while. I think Jack will like it."

She was glad she made extra between Aaron and Jack they ate three pounds of fish and a pile of chips they hardly touched the mushy peas, she assumed it was purely a cultural thing. But it felt good to be cooking for someone again even if it is only for one night.

* * *

Having been unable to get in touch with her son in over two weeks, Margret got off the ship in the next port. Dragging her one bag she made her way to the airport and booked a flight back.

She didn't care about the price she wanted to know why her son wasn't answering her calls. After his divorce from a woman she thought wasn't worthy of him, Margret had made sure she called and fussed over him. She wanted him to forget all about that woman, any woman for the time being until she thought the right time had come and then she would find the perfect woman for him.

She went to home first to drop off her bags and to change into something warmer. Seeing a letter on the small table where she keeps the telephone, she sits down in the nearest chair.

Recognizing her son's writing she rips open the back of the envelope.

 _Mother,_


	17. Chapter 17

_Mother, I know you well enough to guess that you jumped ship once you couldn't get hold of me. I am fine so you don't have to worry about me in that respect. I'm not in my apartment , or should I say former apartment. Yes former, I've moved, left the country and I've left no forwarding address, to anyone. Don't bother trying to go to my company looking for me, they won't tell you were I am._

 _You can consider this a good-bye mother. I love you because you are my mother. But as a person I don't like you at all. You are not a nice or even a good person. What you are is mean, selfish and arrogant. You managed to drive away my two brothers and sister out of your life and clear across the country. Our poor father, you hastened his death by trying to over-rule everything he wanted. By being a bully, yes mother you are a bully._

 _I shall never forgive you for destroying my marriage, and forcing me into the divorce. I just wasn't strong enough to stop you, trying to learn how to walk again, not to mention my own personal care and talking._

 _In case you forgot mother I am not a child who needs his mother to teach him how to do things, I had help in the hospital and the rehab center. They are the ones with the experience in knowing how to teach people who have had a stroke. But no, you had to butt your way into my care, in doing so you delayed my progress. If it wasn't for my friends the few you didn't manage to scare off I don't think I would have survived._

 _Because of you I lost the love of my life, Penelope. She brought me joy and laughter. Two things that I missed growing up, she taught me how to be silly and enjoy being alive. Most importantly she taught me to love and be loved with no strings. But you killed that love, just like you killed the love my siblings and father had for you._

 _Thinking back now, I should have left you long ago. Just like dad told me to while he was dying. He told me to run and get as far away from you as I could because you would suck the life out of me, or else you would try and dictate my life and friends to how you want them to be. But I felt bad for you, everyone else had left you and you were all alone. Now you really will be alone. Congratulations mother for driving off the last of your children._

 _Mother, I do hope that somehow you fined peace and happiness in your life. So good bye mother, next time I see you will be at your funeral, your attorney knows how to reach me, and no he won't tell you either._

 _Your son, Sam._

Hotch volunteered to clean the kitchen while Penelope worked on fixing the laptop and finding the lost report. Hearing his son laugh loudly and joyfully he knew he had done the right thing. She was, is a beautiful person to have in their lives.

She communicates with Jack the same way she communicated with him, she spoke and his son typed. He stood there watching the two of them letting himself daydream about a future.

His musing were shattered when an incessant pounding on her door, as well as the flickering of the lights in her apartment. Both of them going on at the same time, without stopping.

"Jack take Penelope into the.. " is as far as he gets when he sees Penelope stand up reach behind her desk and hand Jack a baseball bat, she puts him in the corner before she reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out a stun gun, only then does she go and stands in front of Jack.

"You forgot you were signing at the same time. Habit I guess. I'm not expecting anyone at all."

Hotch opens the door quickly hoping to startle the whoever is knocking, with so much force they would fall onto the apartment floor.

Catching Tony as he stumbles he lets out a breath of air slowly, then stands aside letting Tony in the apartment.

Seeing that it is Tony, Penelope shakes her head the quickly signs. "Sei uno stronzo" she puts the computer on a game for Jack then steps closer to where the men are.

"I'm sorry." He says to her talking at the same as he signed so Hotch can be included into the conversation.

"What are you here?" she asks then waits for him to sign back to her.

"I got a call from a friend , Margret was seen at the airport she must have left the cruise early. Yes I know I should have butted out but I didn't, so sue me. I put the word out to a few of my friends," Seeing the smirk on her face he relents. "Okay I spread the word to everyone I know and they passed it on, brothers of the badge and all that. Besides you have your own little badge don't you?"

"I just wanted you to be prepared if she comes looking for you. Does she know where you live? That lady is crazy I don't want you to be unprepared if she shows up here."

Penelope shakes her head no. "I talked the rental company into letting me use an alias, my mother's maiden name is on the paperwork. They won't tell who lives in the buildings, too many agents and single women live in them, a couple of lawyers too."

Hotch looks at Tony. "Thank you for informing us."

Tony nods once . "Sam mentioned that he was thinking about leaving her a letter at her apartment. So if he did it, might just push her over the edge. What is it you mind readers call it? The stressor. Right?"

"You're not as dumb as you like people to believe you are Tony. Do you know how fast I can pull the paper work to make you a full time agent in my department?"

"You're bluffing, I'm not fit to be a field agent and besides I'm already teaching your newbie's isn't that enough?"

Hotch looks at Penelope with an expression that she just can't read. But one that Tony has no trouble seeing through. "Hey Jack, you want to go buy some ice cream, you can help me pick out what your dad likes best." Tony asks signing at the same time.

"Dad?" Jack asks

"I think that's a great idea, I would love some ice cream." Penelope tells them.

Hotch waits until Penelope is out of the room, turning he looks at Tony. "I wish I had gotten a hold of you first, you're a natural profiler."

"I'm a better cop, than I ever was an agent. Now I know who Penelope was talking about at least."


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews for the last chapter._

Tony rolled his shoulders as he walked to his car, it was a good work out but he missed Sam. They always enjoyed the coffee and muffin break afterwards it was the best way to cool down and catch up. He shook his head in disgust seeing who was standing next to his car waiting for him, Margret.

"Margret, what do you want?"

"My son. I want you to tell me where he is."

"I can't help you, he didn't tell me where he was going. I sent him an email awhile ago. He is fine, that's all you need to know."

"I don't believe you. I demand you tell me where he is."'

"First of all, you don't impress or intimidate me in the slightest, secondly you don't demand anything from me. Now that I've answered your question, leave. I have nothing further to say to you."

"I'll find out where he is one way or another. I bet that woman knows where he is."

"That woman, as you call her has a name it's Penelope. She doesn't know either, she hasn't spoken to Sam since the last time you dragged her into court."

"I want my son."

"Well I want a lot of things too, doesn't mean I'm going to get them. Come near me again and I'll file a restraining order on you. That is a promise. One more thing stay away from Penelope too."

* * *

He slipped into the BAU just after four in the that afternoon then sat quietly in one at the empty desk. He wasn't in the way, he could sit and grade papers quietly, he didn't bother anyone and no one seemed to mind. He didn't move for two hours as he went through the stack of papers he had to grade.

He saw him coming out of the corner of his eye, as the water bottle is placed next to him. "Thanks for the water agent Hotchner."

Hotch tips his head in acknowledgement. " It's Hotch while were in the office. You're here late."

"Grading papers, I had a run in with a crazy lady today at the gym, I had to ask a few favors from a few of the locals, an extra patrol around Penelope's place. So I'm behind on my work."

"Thanks for that."

"Not a problem, hell it's what friends do isn't it."

"You said something on Friday, about knowing who she was talking about, just what did you mean?" Hotch asks.

Tony put the bottle down then nodded. "Penelope told me what she misses most about not hearing is his laughter, that sometimes she would do things just to make him laugh. That he seemed so sad. She said she just can't go and touch his chest and throat to feel him laugh. She also told me that he arrested her and she called him J. Edgar, that she didn't get any reaction from him at all I think she found him a challenge someone so stoic. I also know she loves the guy. She didn't say so in so many words, but she does."

He didn't blink as Tony talked he looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm no profiler, but I don't to do badly reading people.

Hotch glared at him that in turn made Tony laugh all the more. "You could give a class on reading people Tony."

"In case you're wondering why she married Sam and never said anything to him. Is because she told me "If you can't have the one you want love the one you're with." Yes she loved him and she was happy but I don't think she was ever truly in love with him."

He let that sink as he packed his papers into his briefcase. Once he was finished he looks at Hotch. with a deadly serious expression on his face. "You know what I see? An SSA that sits in an office with so much responsibility that at times he forgets to love and live. I also see a tech analysis with almost as much responsibility that is too afraid to live, and truly love again."

"Do you know that my clearance wasn't pulled on account I teach here and NCIS. So tell me J. Edgar what are you going to do about it?"

Hotch didn't say anything in return, it has been a long time, a very long time since anyone challenged him about anything so personal. He just turned and walked away.

"She'll hate you." Rossi says as he walks up behind him.

"What is it, a Marine thing sneaking up on people? As for hating me, she'll forgive me. I want her happy and him too for that matter, they make a good pair."

"Pack it up, lets go eat."

"Are you cooking Dave?"

* * *

He watched her for a few seconds before he flicked the light switch on the wall. Turning she saw who it was and smiled. "Do you need help with something sir?" She asks remembering to control the timbre of her voice.

"We have a case and I'm sorry you need to come. So far three people are dead, two men and woman. All their computers had been hacked and viruses left, making it nearly impossible for anyone else to do anything with them."

She reached for the empty bag to pack. "When do we leave?"

He looks at his watch, before he texts her "Thirty minutes. One of us will be with you at all times."

"Please don't, You can't put the search for the unsub on hold just so you can baby-sit me. I'll be at the station or field office right? And if I have to go to a home, you'll leave me a LEO. I'll be fine, I need to get back into the action. What are the odds that another bomb is going to go off? Better ask Reid I bet he'll know."

A ghost of a smile graced his face for a moment, "Alright Garcia, pack it up and meet us in the bullpen."

She winked at him as she continued to pack, "You got it Boss."

* * *

Standing in the bullpen, Garcia became very aware of the fact that her entire team now signed when they spoke. Even if they weren't talking to her they did it, and for some reason, it made her very emotional. It made her feel like a part of the team not just a tag-a-long agent that specialized in computers and all things digital.

Reid approached her with a very serious expression. She needed to remind herself that he always looked that way, and she smiled bright. He signed and spoke "Garcia, did you already pack? That was fast. We are leaving for the airport in 15 minutes, the case is in Massachusetts."

Smiling to herself as she sat in the airplane she thinks It's apple season maybe I can slip away or at least get someone to go with me. Lots of apple orchards an little farm stands.

Feeling someone touch her shoulder she looks over seeing Rossi. "We need to brief, what were you thinking about?" He signs to her.

"Apples, fresh apples picked off a tree."

"I promise we'll get some even if I have to make a stink about it." She can't help but smile, because she knows he would too.

Hotch looks at her. "What do we know?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry it took so long life got in the way. This one is not BETA'd but Karma did give it a once over. any mistakes blame her_.

She nodded her head as JJ gave the introductions to the detective in charge of the case.

After they were shown to the room where they had set up the white board and the table with all of the evidence. "You said there were three laptops could we have them please? So we can to see what we can find." JJ said to the detective.

"Our tech looked a them he tried for over three hours to get into them, he said it was impossible."

"Trust us, Garcia will get the information that we need." Rossi tells the man.

Not really believing what he is hearing, the detective signaled a uniformed police man to go get them out of the evidence locker.

"You need to sigh the evidence form." The uniformed policeman says as he hands the laptops to Garcia. She signs offered form then sits at the far end of the table the agents can see that she is soon lost in the workings of the laptops that she will let them know as soon as she finds something for them.

They made sure she had everything she needed before they left. The were worried and they freely admitted it, they had told the detective not to disturb her as she was going to be very busy. The team split up, thee crime scenes needed to be looked over, the Medical examiner still had the latest body they needed to see that as well.

Getting rid of the viruses in the laptops was not difficult for her once that was completed she did what she always does she digs, until she can find a connection.

The murders themselves weren't that overly bloody, just your run of the mill castration and the woman had her head bashed in face first. G-d, she thinks to herself, she must be getting desensitized if she can see passed all of it. The more she digs the more she has a feeling that she is missing something, it is a nagging feeling that just won't go away. So she hacks and does some serious research into the FBI files.

When she find four other cases with similar murders, two men one woman all murdered and their laptops left destroyed. Not all of the murders where committed the same way.

She needed help and the only person who she knew, the only one who wouldn't ask any questions and help her without a second thought. So she hacked into his computer then waved hello when he looks up and sees her on his monitor.

"Damn! You scared me." he says out loud.

Seeing the connection in place he starts to type. "You scared me."

"Sorry agent McGee. Are you busy on a case?"

"No, only paper work, why?"

"I'm in the field and I need a second pair of hands to hack, dig and type, someone I trust and someone that won't ask questions or say I'm wrong. My 'gut' is screaming as Gibbs likes to say I need your help, just you Tim. I need you to follow my lead and not go off on a tangent, please."

He looks up and sees Gibbs standing there looking at him. "McGee?"

"It's Penelope Garcia from the BAU, she is out in the field and she needs my help she says her 'gut' is screaming just like you like to say. Just my help Boss no one else, I think she needs to keep this on the .. ."

"So help her, if she is asking for help it must be important. And I know what she means McGee, she was recruited to the FBI for a reason, just so you know as good as you are she is better. Fornell told me, you're allowed to talk to the people at Langley, she isn't. She is barred from their buildings. According to Fornell they are afraid of her."

"Oh G-d."

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll have your six."

He looks back at the monitor then types. "Gibbs told me to help, so what do you need?"

"I'm sending you the file, you take M through Z any and all dating services hack their client list see if any of the names that I'm sending you are on them. I found the latest victims on the same dating sight their laptops were infected with a really nicely made virus, think kids playing I can make mine better than yours type of virus, except this kids knew what to do. I'm still looking for more victims I only went back three years and I'm still on the east coast I found four other "groups" two male and one female. We need a common name that can be found in all of the client lists, a picture would be better. Hell you know what we need."

" I haven't hacked in a long time." he tells as he smiles ."Okay talk to you soon."

She worked steadily for over three hours, leaving the room long enough go to the restroom and grab a coffee. By the time the team came back it was late, late enough to call it a day. They packed it up and went back to the hotel after eating at a nearby restaurant.

Early the next morning the police received a report of a new murder with the female victim having her head bashed in, the team wet to investigate. After a looking at the scene and examining the body they were able to tell the detective that she wasn't killed by the same unsub this killer knew her because the body had been posed, and covered for modesty. She didn't even look up when lights flickered over head. When she feels, then smells Hotch standing behind leaning over as he reads the monitor she knows that she might just get into a little bit of trouble, but a far as she in concerned it is well worth it.

"I can't tell you just how much you helped Tim. I found three more cases on the west coast and the same name appears in their client list too."

"It wasn't a problem Penelope and besides we linked the cases to one of our cold ones one of the victims was a retired Navy petty officer. Gibbs will be happy about being able to close that one."

"One thing Tim, next time you need information from the FBI just call me, I'll get Hotch to sign off and get it for you faster, interagency co-operation and all that. Tell Gibbs and Director Vance I said thank you. Thank you too, I couldn't have hacked all of those sites fast enough."

"It was fun and it was my pleasure."

Putting a blank page on the monitor she starts to type even before Hotch has a chance to ask any questions. Luckily she is a fast typist. Concentrating on the typing, she doesn't realize that the rest of the team has come into the room.

"She didn't tell us yesterday that she found seven more groups of three victims, four on the east cost and three on the west going back five years.. She also enlisted a hacker on the sly to help her hack into dating sites." Hotch tell them

"Who did you ask? I thought you were forbidden to stay in contact with your hacking friends." Emily signs with a big smile on her face.

"Tim McGee"

"That agent from NCIS."

"One in the same. Nice guy, good hacker and he found a link for a cold case of theirs too."

"Kitten did you and your hacking buddy find a name for our unsub?"

She hands Rossi a slip of paper. As they turn to leave she hit's the table making them turn around and look at her. "Be careful she has a license to carry a firearm and she is a crack shot. She took first place in her age group in the fish and gun club that she belongs too."

They were back at the police station within two hours with the unsub in custody. JJ and Emily each had one of her arms holding securely as the made their way to the holding cells.

Four hours later they boarded the jet each carrying their own bag of freshly picked apples, it proved to be a good excursion as the jet needed time to file a flight plan and refuel.

Stepping off of the plane, Hotch looked at hiss watch. "Go home everyone, we'll meet at Steve's for breakfast then finish the paperwork so you can have the rest of the weekend off."

* * *

Rossi stood next to Hotch as Reid was tell the ladies of the team the history of pancakes and how they became so popular for breakfast.

He can't help but smile ever so slightly when Penelope pulls up in her Cadillac, he had to admit her car suited her. Seeing her walk up to them with a big smile on her face, he felt a little better he knew that Sam's mother dangerous and unpredictable. He wanted no he needed to keep her safe, he needed to talk to her, they both needed to talk.

What the agents see but she doesn't is a car coming right at her going very fast. It is Reid who sees who is behind the wheel. "That's Sam's mother, Margret."

No one said anything they just started running toward her. . . .


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter as you know there was a problem with the site. Thanks you Karma84 for giving this one a once over._

Seeing the way the team was running toward her she turned and froze seeing a car come barreling toward her. It took her a few seconds to see just who was behind the wheel, Margret, and she was coming faster.

She blinked her eyes and didn't even get a chance to take a step before she found herself being push to the hard pavement then covered by muscular body. She shook her head and opened her eyes as she looked in the deep brown eyes of one Aaron Hotchner.

"If you're going to continue to lay on top of me, not that I mind, mind you, you really should buy me dinner first." She couldn't help smiling up at him.

He laughed she could feel him laughing as he looked at her. Hearing the gunfire he pulled her closer making sure she is covered and protected.

He hears Rossi, shout "Clear." He gets up and pulls her to her feet. It is then they see that the car that Margret was driving has three flat tired and shattered windshield.

Penelope is astonished to see that Margret is bleeding from her shoulder and is now in handcuffs being held by Rossi.

"You Bitch. This is all your fault, you chased my son away from me." Margret screams at her.

Penelope just looks at her, giving her a blank expression in return. Hotch takes her elbow and moves her just a little bit behind him then he signs to her what Margret said. Seeing that the she is finally coming to realize what happened Penelope starts to shake the spike in adrenaline is leaving her body just as fast as it was made.

The team sees Tim run over from the other side of the parking lot with his weapon drawn. He put the weapon back in it holster once he sees that they BAU agents have everything under control.

Tony soon followed after hearing Rossi call the all clear. He knew better than to try and run and help, but he did put a call into the local police department. He soon followed scanning the scene and he nods his head. "I called the LEO's"

He sees Penelope with Hotch so he walks toward were Reid and the girls are talking. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Just from the way Margret is still screaming and trying to get away from Rossi.

"So are we still going for breakfast after the LEO's come for this loon? Because I really need coffee." Tony asks as he twirls his cane.

"Should have stopped and picked some up on the way DiNozzo." Gibbs says as he walks up behind him. "Is she okay?"

"I haven't found out. Look at her she is shaking like leaf. Hotch will take care of her."

Hearing the sirens and he sees Hotch sign to Penelope that there are sirens that the LEO's are on their way. He sincerely hoped that this would be enough of a shock for Hotch to admit to Penelope how he felt. Penelope was blind to how people saw her, how they felt about her and it drove Tony crazy. Hotchner could kiss her right now and it wouldn't tell her anything, she would think it was either in the heat of the moment or he was doing it out of pity.

Hotch talked to the local police telling them what had happened. Handing Margret off to them with a promise that they could have the bust. The agents would be down later in the day and give them their reports and to fill out any needed paperwork.

* * *

Sitting at the largest table the restaurant has, they were served coffee even before they were given the menus. It said a lot for the staff knowing their clientele as well as they did.

"Next time you invite McGee to breakfast to give his report, how about just coffee at the office, you're looking a bit green there Penelope. So tell us do you have any contact with Sam at all?" Gibbs signs.

"No, last thing I heard from him was the letter he left with Tony just before he left, and before you ask I have no idea where he is, and I haven't looked for him either."

"Good for you, P.G." Emily say with a smile.

'She's going to do time isn't she?" Penelope asks looking at her friends. Seeing them nod their heads she lowers her. "I feel bad for her, now she has no one in her life." She whispers to them.

Hotch touches her shoulder making her look up. "There is going to be an arraignment, I will be talking to the D.A. I'm going to be asking them to ask the court for no bail. I don't know if they will agree with me."

"I'll have to go to court again won't I?"

When she sees Hotch nod his head, she pushes her plate away having lost her appetite completely. When she looks up again after only a minute, he signs to her. "You won't be alone we will be there too."

Rossi drains the last of his cup. "The sooner we finish the paperwork the sooner we all can go home. I want to make a pie for Father Jimmy and one for me."

"I have my report here for you. Well at least the part I played in finding the information. It's on NCIS format."

"That will be fine Agent McGee, and thank you for helping Garcia doing the research that was required. I'm also sure your footprints are almost as invisible as hers." JJ tells him with a straight face making everyone laugh. Even Hotch smiled.

Gibbs tried to glare at Penelope but he just didn't have the heart. "Send McGee a copy of your report too please we need it for our files."

Seeing her try to smile as she nods her head, well it was a start. They team knew that this was going to be a set back for her, after all the hard work she had done to move forward now she has to move two steps back again.

"Call me Blondie we can go to the arcade, you can teach me the fine art of cheating at the milk can ball toss for starters." Tony adds standing he tosses some bills on the table to cover his part of the meal plus part of the tip.

"Cheating? How do you cheat at that game?"

"Ah Dr. Reid there are some things that have yet to learn, I think I like that. Don't you all?" Emily says with a laugh.

"I didn't think it was possible for him not to know things like that." Tara admits.

Reid frowns then looks at his friends. "I don't know everything you know."

* * *

Seeing the lights flicker she went to the door and looked in the peephole seeing Hotch she unlocked it and moved to let him in.

He looked at her and had to suck in a breath of air. Then let it out slowly as she walked away after locking the door. Wearing sleeping shorts and a tank top he can see the bruises that are starting to form on her shoulders and the back of her thighs.

He followed her into the kitchen, standing there for a few minutes watching her slice, red chili peppers and, jalapenos before she tosses them into a pot. "Have you eaten? I'm making veggie curry, hot and spicy with coconut milk for extra richness."

"Not yet." He signs to her.

"Where's Jack?"

"At JJ's sleepover with Henry."

"Stay then, do you want a beer?" she doesn't wait for him to sign she just point to the fridge. She does turn and opens a cabinet reaching for the can of coconut milk she groans slight. Pulling back she rubs her arm and shoulder before reaching again only to have Hotch get the can for her.

" How badly are you hurt?"

"Not, just bumps and bruises, feels like I've spent too much time at the gym, I'm just sore from the landing. So how hot is too hot for you?"

"Make it as hot as you like it, I like hot and spicy."

He could still taste the chili pepper on his lips as they cleaned the kitchen. He put the last glass away in the cupboard then turned an looked at her. Making sure he has her complete attention he signs to her.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" she signs back not trusting her voice or her emotions.

"How about we start with how much you miss hearing my laughter and wanting just to touch me so you can at least feel it in my chest and throat."

"I'm going to kill Tony."

"Please don't, the paperwork is horrible and I don't want to have to go see you in prison."

"Aaron." she says softly, in the same whisper he remember from before.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Now you said something about me buying you diner before I get to lay on top of you. I hope you were being serious because I. . . ."

Is as far as he gets before he feels her lips on his. A kiss he deepens, he brings her closer, so close that there is not even a hairsbreadth space between them.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I am so glad you all enjoyed it so much._

He deepened the kiss then held her head, the fingers of his left hand disappearing into her heavy mane of soft curls. While the right held her lower back gently. He could feel her body start to respond to him, her breathing for one, she hitched her breath as a soft moan escaped from her throat.

It was the ringing of the door bell that brought his hands and mouth to a stand still. She opened her eyes looking at him with an unasked question.

Seeing the lights flicker she dropped her head into his chest. "I'll kill him. Only two people have this bad a timing."

"Morgan, because he would have heard by now and." Hotch surmises "and Tony, he seems to have taken over where Derek left off."

"Bingo!"

"I'll take care of it." he leaves her standing there and goes and answers the door.

He pulls the door open getting ready to give the man, which ever one of them is standing there a glare from hell. Much to his surprise he sees Ducky standing there with his medical bag and DiNozzo in back of him holding a bag and tray from a local bakery.

"I'm glad to see Penelope is not alone, Young Anthony told me what happened today. And knowing how she is much like the rest of the agents in our line of work , I assume she didn't go to the urgent care or even a doctor, I came to offer my services to see if all is well."

Hotch didn't have the heart to tell him that she was fine. So he stepped to one side letting the good doctor in. Tony came in last, he locked the door then followed the two men further into the apartment. He stood by while Hotch told Penelope that Ducky was concerned for her health and welfare so he came to check on her.

Penelope like everyone else couldn't say no to the older medical examiner so she nodded her head the grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off of the small table next to the couch before leading the was to her bedroom

Tony had taken the time to put the scones on a plate and take the cups out of the tray.

Hotch didn't bother with pleasantries at all he looked at Tony and waited, he knew the man well enough to know that Ducky was a smoke screen.

"She made bail, fought tooth and nail for it gave up her passport and the deed to her house as security. She had proof that the car has been giving her trouble, part of the acceleration system not working properly in and out of the garage. She said all she wanted to do was talk to Penelope. The judge believed her, a sixty something female never been in trouble before looking like a sweet grandmother. He did make it a condition that she wear a monitor on her ankle and she has to stay way from Penelope at least five hundred feet. I got a hold of Sam, and he will be here by Tuesday. That is the next court date."

"I thought you said…"

Tony looks at him not giving anything away at all.

"Thank you."

"These are white chocolate raspberry scones, Penelope's favorites, just in case you ever want to bring her something for late afternoon pick me up."

"'You're not going warn me not to hurt her?"

"No, you know what happens to those that do, so why bother. So how is JJ by the way?" Tony asks leaving the veiled threat hanging in the air.

Hotch smiles as he reaches for a cup seeing they all have tea bags in them, he bypasses the sugar and creamers that Tony left in a small pile on the counter.

Ducky and Penelope soon join the men in the kitchen sitting at the small table enjoying the treat that Tony brought with him.

"She will be fine agent Hotchner."

"Please Dr. Mallard it's Hotch or Aaron if you prefer."

"Why thank you Aaron, please call me Ducky. As I was saying she is fine and I'm afraid she will be quite sore tomorrow. She has stared to bruise on her back and shoulders and legs. I left some cream for her she will need someone to help her rub it in deep smooth massage is best, not to hard mind you. I find this homeopathic cream does a very nice job and it does not offend the olfactory senses at all. Put the cream on twice a day bedtime is best for the application."

"I'll make sure it is taken care of Ducky."

"Now I'm sure you and Penelope have many things to discuss. So young Anthony and I will take our leave."

Penelope walks with them to the door, on impulse she leans over and kisses Ducky on the cheek,. "Thank you for coming and checking up on me." she tells him softly remembering to control her timbre so she wouldn't cry.

Once the door is closed and locked she smiles and Hotch. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"I'd like to stay for a little bit more."

She nods her head she lead the way to love seat, sitting sideways so she can see him as he signs and talks to her. It gives him the ability to see he sign and talk as well.

They didn't talk about anything specific learning about each other and sharing memories. It was getting late just after eleven when they finished the last of the wine they were sipping.

"You don't have to leave, if you don't want too. You can sleep on the pullout, or you can share my bed, I'm not asking for sex. But if you want to sleep in the same bed I won't say no, just so you know my feet are like icebergs."

"You just want me to keep you warm."

"To be completely honest with you, I love you Aaron and what I want is for you to love me more than just a friend and team-mate, and if you keep me warm and protect me than that is a plus."

He stands takes her by the hand helping her to her feet. Kissing her once he looks deeply into her eyes them signs making sure she understands. "I think by know you should know I love you more than just a friend Penelope. Ducky did say the cream should be applied just before bed." He reminds her before he leads her to the back of her apartment and into her bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for the delay,thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. I shall try to be better at turning out the next chapter._

It was a soft groan that woke him up, that and the sensation of something soft and full in his left hand. opening his eyes she sees that Penelope is on her side looking away from him, spooning into his body. It was a perfect way to wake up, it is then he realizes that his hand is full of her breast, he can feel the pebbling of her nipple through the tank top that she is wearing. He closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of having a warm soft female in bed with him. Something he never really had before both Haley and Beth were slender woman. Not that that is a bad thing, but having her next to him made him realize that he like a soft woman's body better.

Feeling the softness of the old cotton tank top he opens he eyes remember that it is not what she wore to bed the night before, she had on a pajama top that had short sleeves and sleeping pants that covered her legs. He rubs her legs with his feet discovering that they are bare, she changed sometime in the middle of the night. Lowering his hand he can feel that she is wearing shorts.

A soft moan of protest escapes her throat. "You're awake and you moved your hand, it felt good." She turns so she can look at him. Leaving a space so he can sign to her.

"You changed?"

"Mmmm. I woke up around three I needed to go and I was in pain took some over the counter stuff and changed, you generate lots of heat besides the extra weight of the pajamas was uncomfortable on the bruises and scrapes ."

"You should have woken me."

"Why? You need your sleep and I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful laying there."

He pulls her close, so close the sides of their heads touch.. "I love you Penelope." He tells her not bothering to whisper.

"I love you too, Aaron."

He pushes her away making them both sit up within seconds. "You heard me!"

"What? How could I? Ninety percent hearing loss remember?"

"Let me try something." he signs. He holds her head close to his mouth and talks in his normal voice. " You'll need to remove the tank top so I can put the cream on that Ducky left for you." he pulls back and looks at her waiting for a reaction.

"Cream, really? Kissing me would be more fun." It is the smile on her face that is speaking volumes.

"We need to talk to someone who knows if the hearing you have can be increased, maybe a hearing aid or something?"

"I'll ask Ducky, he can point us to the right person. Maybe I can figure something out with Reid. Now that's settled how about a kiss before you have to leave."

"Why should I leave?" He signs to her.

"Jack?"

"I told him that I would be getting him to go out for breakfast and bringing a friend. So go get ready. I'll make coffee."

* * *

It is a small family restaurant not more than twenty seats. The food is made to order and always taste good.

Jack put his juice down then looks at Penelope. "Are you going to be my Dad's new girlfriend?' She has to wait for Aaron to translate for him.

She looks at Hotch's face and sees the smile he has before she answers. "Would you mind if I was his girlfriend, Jack?"

"No, I like you and you teach me all about computers, getting me games and shortcut that the other kids don't know about. Are you going to kiss him a lot?"

She has to smile as Hotch relays the what his son says.

"You should know Jack I that I like your father very much and I like when he kisses me."

"Are you going to move away like Beth did? He was sad after she moved away."

"No I'm not going to move away. My friends and job are here. Looks like you're stuck with me."

He smiles then looks at his father, like any child once his questions are answered and h is satisfied he moves on. "Dad can we go to the mall after breakfast I need new sneakers?"

"What a good idea I need a few things as well." Penelope adds after Aaron translates.

After a few hours in the mall a very tired Aaron and Penelope watch as Jack puts another quarter into the video game. "Where does he get the energy?" She asks him before she covers her mouth hiding a yawn.

"Are you sore?"

"A bit maybe I should go home that way you can spend the rest of the day with Jack."

"I don't think so, not with Margret on the lose. We can stop to get you some clothes then you can come and stay with us."

"But she can't come near me." Penelope counters.

"I don't care I want you safe, in my home were I can protect you."

"I can sleep on the couch. I know you don't have a guest room."

"Jack knows that adults sometimes sleep in the same bed, you can share mine."

She nods her head, then quickly changes the topic. "Dinner what does he like to eat? I can make some pasta primavera. Or maybe grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup?"

"We'll ask him. Come on lets go I need coffee."

"Coffee? I want to take my shoes off."

A real laugh escapes erupts from deep within him. Just as he starts to laugh he reaches and takes her hands placing them on his chest and throat.

"Tony has a big mouth." She tells him leaning into him.

He pulls her close to him, talking right into her ear so she can hear him. "I'm glad he told me."

"So am I." she shares with him.

* * *

She woke up pleasantly sore and happy, very happy. She tried to remember the last time she felt this happy only to come up with a memory from childhood when her parents were still alive. She had completely forgotten what it felt like to be truly happy without forcing it.

Sipping her cup of tea she as she looks out the kitchen window she can see the sun is starting to rise, a beautiful morning. She sees Jack standing there in pajamas looking a little surprised. She puts her cup down then goes to him.

"If you talk in a normal tone of voice you can talk very close to my ear, I can hear you."

"I thought you were deaf."

She pulls back and looks at the small boy. "I am deaf, your dad discovered that I can hear but you have to talk right into my ear. According to the doctors my hearing loss is ninety percent. Do you know what that means?"

Seeing him nod she smiles. "Are you hungry? How about I make you eggs in a nest and a couple of sausages?"

Cooking for the Hotchner men was becoming a very easy they both ate everything without fussing.

Hotch stood to one side and watched as Penelope cooked every once in a while Jack would tug on her sleeve and she would lean down so he could talk to her. He stifled a laugh seeing Jack with a hot chocolate mustache after he put the mug down. Where she got the makings for hot chocolate he was afraid to ask, but Jack was enjoying the rare treat. And that is all that matters as far as he is concerned.

"Jack go wake up your dad please the food is all ready." Seeing Jack shake his head then point she turns and looks into Aaron's eyes.

He goes to hug her and kiss her good morning. Pulling back he signs to her. "You left my bed, I was hoping for a morning quickie."

Seeing her turn a very pretty shade of pink he smiles. "So food what did you make?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you ever so much for the reviews and alerts for the last chapter. If I missed thanking you for the reviews I am sorry._

She had been home once to get clothes and basic things that she needed. Hotch wouldn't let her be alone, well alone in her own apartment. Not that she minded, he was being tender and caring.

Sitting at the table with Jack as he did his homework. She did didn't correct or change any answers for him, what she did do was tell him if his answer was right or not when he asked her. Leaving the rest to him to correct it or not.

"Can't you write a program that fixes my answers for me?" He writes on the paper next to them, as he talks so his father can hear too.

Smiling she looks at Aaron then back to Jack. "Yes I could, but tell me what would you learn if I did? My program won't help you if you have a test will it?"

"No, but. . ." Jack starts to write

"You my small friend are smart, right now you are suffering from what all boys your age suffer from, video game withdrawal. Do the home work and I show you an Easter egg that the programmers put in the game."

"Is it a good one?"

With her hand on her heart, she asks him. "Would I lie to you?"

That's all it took, Jack did his homework without any trouble or mistakes. The promise of the Easter egg did the trick. He was being a normal child, and there wasn't any need to mention it any further.

She didn't intrude in their bedtime rituals leaving the reading and lighting the candle for his mother to Aaron and Jack to share. It was their time and she knew just how precious it was to share a memory, and just be father and son.

She picked up the small mess they had made then went into the kitchen cleaning in there as well. After starting the dishwasher she put the kettle on before getting the tea pot out.

It was a tiny pleasure drinking a cup of tea along with a few cookies. It was something normal that hadn't been taken away from her.

After placing the tray with the tea for two on the coffee table, she curled her feet under herself before picking up a book. Watching TV and movies had lost their appeal, and the computer? Well she got enough of that at work.

Books, they were a comfort you didn't need to hear to enjoy a book. She soon lost herself in a historical fiction, strong characters and of course some romantic undertones. Something light and easy without too much blood and gore.

He came into the room not long after having showered and changed into sleeping pants and a tee shirt. Penelope had showered and changed not long after they had finished dinner. She looked beautiful sitting there with her hair loose around her shoulders, a mass of soft curls. Curls that he loved sinking his hands into every change he got, she always smelled so good, floral and something else he hadn't figured out yet.

It was something that most of the agent did, showering at night. You never knew if you would be getting a call in the middle of the night about a case. It made life easier and less stinky to put it mildly.

She looked up and smiled as he joined her on the couch. Unlike Haley she didn't say anything when he picked up a case file. Instead she reached next to her bringing out her tablet laying it on the empty space between them.

He knew what she was telling him, all he has to do is ask and she will get the required information or update for him.

He didn't say anything when he turned to look at her in bed he reached over and kissed her, she kissed him back and soon they were lost in each others arms making as little noise as possible. No one could say that Aaron Hotchner was a stuffed shirt by the way he made her climax. It was something that no one had ever been able to do before, not even by her own hand. It was, well, the best orgasms she had ever had in her entire life.

Later once they were spooning together Aaron holding on to her, protecting her with his own body. She waited until he was asleep, deep asleep, she could feel his breaths on her neck and once they were steady and in a perfect rhythm she knew he was sleeping. She laid her hand on top of his feeling the warmth that radiated off of it. She couldn't help but stroke her hand over his feeling every bump and nuance on it.

Only then did she let out a deep sigh. She wanted this, with this man. But he was so much better than her, he deserved so much more than a deaf, technical analyst. Not to mention her wardrobe or the way she acted.. He is leagues away from her, the only thing she had going for her is her intelligence. She knew she was smart, okay she was very smart and sometimes it scared off men. It was just easier to play the dumb blond, except she wasn't even a real blond.

What if he got tired of her? She didn't think she could survive another major break in her life, not now. Where would she go? Back to Kevin? Or maybe Shane? She had grown so much beyond them. To put it simply she was terrified that he would tell her to leave, that he was only keeping her with him because of guilt.

Closing her eyes she feels him holding her tighter and closer to him, like a man not letting go of his possessions, one last sigh and she surrenders to sleep.

He opens his eyes and turns them bringing her close, she snuggles in laying her head on his chest. Knowing full well that she can't hear him, he whispers his love for her into the still dark bedroom. Holding her all the more secure in his embrace.

* * *

She finished her report then left in on Hotch's desk. The team was on their way back from their latest round of meetings and she was going to take some comp time, something she rarely did, getting approval from Chef Cruz was only a formality.

When she called her doctor and explained about her hearing, they told her to come in for a new hearing test. It didn't take long and they told her that they would have the results by the following week. She went home after that, she knew that Hotch had a late meeting with the rest of the unit chiefs and was Jack with his Aunt Jess.

She was desperate for alone time. She sent a text to him promising to stay in the locked apartment until he came to get her in the morning, explaining that she had things that she needs to do.

He returned the text with a simple reply. "If you need anything just let me know."

A simple meal, a long a bath and she went to bed, not sleeping well at all she realized that she missed being at his side. She missed his warmth, the way his breath gave her shivers when he huffed in his sleep. Try as she might, she just couldn't deny that she loved him.

Just after eight in the morning he let himself into her apartment remembering to push the doorbell a few times so the lights would flash letting her know that he was here. He didn't want her frighten her.

She walked in to the living room as he was watching the morning news program. He turned and looked at her standing there, she smiled slightly as he took in her attire . She was wearing a very conservative outfit a cream colored linen skirt and jacket paired with a pale peach colored silk blouse, her jewelry simple and understated pearl necklace with a matching earrings, a simple gold watch. Her eyeglasses were just as simple plan gold rims, not one clip, ribbon, or bow in her hair, it threw him for a moment. The last thing he notices is her shoes a two inch heel with a black strap, even her make-up had subtle toned to it. She looked like a junior lawyer at an up and coming law firm. Not like his Penelope at all, it was a little bit unnerving to see her like that.

"I thought it would be better if I dressed like an adult," she tells him with a big smile seeing the expression on his face. " I do know how to, you know. It's just more fun to dress the way I normally do."

He stands bringing her into his arms then kisses her. "Either way. You're perfect." he looks at his watch then signs they have to go.

With coffee in hand they enter the courthouse. It takes a few minutes to get through security as he has to declare his sidearm. Neither one of them seems the bit surprised to see their team as well as Gibbs, Tim and Tony standing by the courtroom waiting for them. After greeting their friends they settled down to wait until their case is called.

It was the reaction from the agents that has her turning to look down the corridor seeing Sam get closer to them. She comes to the realization that the love she had for him at one time has truly died, she only has feelings of friendship for him now. Nothing more, nothing less. She offers her hand to him. He takes a few steps away so that Tony can sign for him.

Keeping her conversation as cordial as possible, it was the hair on the back of her neck that alerted her that Margret is coming she shivers as she watches the reaction of the agents making a semi -circle, ready to strike and protect and defend.

She didn't move, she wants to stand her ground face to face, she is tired of running, of hiding. Sam turns and looks at his mother as she is getting closer. They all watch as he winces at hearing her voice talking to him as if he were still a child.

Margret finally stops one step away from her son, the agents watch as she put her hand into her pocket, they are alert to her every action. They know she doesn't a weapon because of the courthouse screening.

Penelope did the one thing she swore she wouldn't do, she took a step back into the protective space that Hotch offered her, when he places a hand around her shoulder, she can feel herself calm down.

Her expression didn't change as Tony signed what Margret was saying. "See I told you that she is a cheater look I bet she is already jumping from bed to bed. I wouldn't put it past her, she has no class and is not worthy of you, my son."

Penelope looks at her friends then at Sam, the look on her face is one that the agent know very well it is one of cunning and astuteness. Controlling her voice she keeps her timbre at a steady pitch. " There is an old saying Margret, "It takes one to know one," so tell us who was it that you cheated with? I'm sure your son would love to know if the man he called dad was his real father or not."

"Why you bitch!" Margret yells taking a step forward with a raised hand.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you very much for the review for the last chapter. I went back and fixed my mistakes that should teach me not to post a chapter at three in the morning after my muse came all full force._

"Margret stop." Is the loud shout that everyone hears as running step come closer.

To late to stop she ignores her lawyer's command she follows through with what she started.

It was the collective sigh from the agents that made them all stand there for a moment. They couldn't believe what just happened in front of them. It was Margret's scream that she made after getting punched by their friend. That shocked them.

Penelope Garcia a woman deadly with a computer, but incapable of even killing a spider. Just performed a perfect block of a punch while throwing in one of her own.

Margret screamed out in pain again as blood flowed freely from her nose. "You broke my nose, you Bitch."

Penelope has to wait for someone to translate for her. Smiling slightly as Tim does the honors this time. She shakes her head before she says anything. "Like I said before Margret it takes one to know one. For your information it's not broken, I just gave you a bloody nose. It's not even that bad hold a tissue on it. It will stop in a few minutes." She tells Margret then hands her a small package of tissue from her purse.

"Where did ?" is as far as Emily gets before JJ answers. "Morgan who else."

Leaving the men's' restroom Ducky hears the screaming and comes over as fast as his age and legs will permit him. "I am very sorry Penelope, I was in the loo. Are you hurt my dear?" No one bothered to assume anything they all know that Gibbs would signs for him.

"I'm fine Ducky, nothing that a bag of frozen peas can't fix. Maybe you can help Margret she is bleeding from her nose." She answers then flexes her hand, shaking it in front of her.

"I see the bailiffs coming my dear they shall attend to her care I am sure of that. It is you that I'm concerned about." He answers her as he coming closer to Penelope, completely ignoring Margret and her continued screams. He takes Penelope's hand in his check for himself.

"You are correct my dear just some ice and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure she'll be okay Duck."

"Yes, of course Jethro."

"Why are you here Ducky?" Tony ask.

"I came to offer my testimony as a medical doctor of her injuries, I did give her medical care if you remember correctly. After that unfortunate incident."

"I remember Ducky, it was a very nice thing for you to do." She tells him as she sign spells at Tony swearing at him in Italian.

Rossi and Tony can't help but chuckle, " Penelope, you kiss or should I say touch him with those fingers?" Rossi signs to her in Italian. Penelope's face turns a nice shade of pink, realizing the unspoken meaning behind Rossi's question.

Seeing the bailiffs, Margret starts to yell demanding that they arrest Penelope for assault. "She hit me, look I'm bleeding." She tells them showing them the bloody tissues.

"His honor wants everyone in the courtroom now. You're causing to much of a scene in the waiting area.

Once every one is the courtroom, the judge can see he has a larger problem on his hands than he was expecting. One side of the room he has an older woman holding a bloody tissues on her nose with her attorney. On the other a group he has seen in the courthouse before agents and a well respected lawyer.

"Order." He banged his gavel bringing all conversation to a halt.

The shrill of Margret's voice broke the silence as she screamed. "She hit me. I want her arrested."

"Control your client councilor." The judge orders. He clears his throat to bring the court to order once again only to stop when the doors open in the back of his courtroom., Seeing his boss standing there, he is surprised.

"Sorry to disturb your court, your honor, I was told that you needed someone who understood ALS. I came to offer my services."

"Thank you very much, please come forward."

It took a while, once the judge had the complete story, he looked at Margret with disdain.

Penelope stood, as soon as she did Hotch tried to make her sit down only to have her wave him off. She raised her hand to get the attention of the judge.

"Miss Garcia, what is it?" The judge asks with concern and patients.

Not trusting her voice she signs to the Judge, "I'm sorry your honor I know that this is out of line. I know she broke the law by coming near me, I also know that she has to be punished, I'd like to ask the you, I mean the court not to toss the book at her. I just want her to stay away from me. Make her understand that I've had no contact with her son, that I don't want any contact with her son. She destroyed everything that I had with him and we've both moved on. All I want is peace in my life, it's harder for me now since I was injured, I can't protect myself anymore. If it wasn't for my team she could have killed me. Over what? An address that I didn't have and didn't want?"

Nodding his head in understanding. He can hear compassion in Penelope plea, he also hear fear.

"I don't believe her she is lying." Margret challenges. "How did my son know to come here today if she didn't call him."

Tony stood up from one of the back seats. "Excuse me, your Honor. I told him."

"And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo junior, your Honor. Retired NCIS agent and a friend to both Sam and Penelope."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No sir, he didn't."

"But you found him anyway."

Tony can't help but smile. "Yes sir, you see before I was an Federal agent I was a police detective I still keep in contact with some of my old friends and well it only took a little while to find him. I also have family overseas, police contacts too."

"Kind of young to be retired aren't you, with those skills you should still be working."

"A bullet tore through my knee, I can't qualify to be a field agent, I won't jockey a desk."

It didn't take long for the Judge to reach a ruling. Three years probation, lifetime restraining order to stay away from Penelope, one thousand dollar fine, plus court cost."

"What about her? She hit me, doesn't anything happen to her?" Margret asks seething with anger.

The judge hit his gavel on the bench. " Five hundred dollars for contempt of court." H orders then he looks at Penelope. "Miss. Garcia did you hit her?"

"Yes your honor, I did ?"

"Twenty-five dollar five, twenty hours community service." he says glaring at Margret daring her to say something, as her lawyer holds her down.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Court dismissed."

"Just give me a minute I'll go pay the fine, you can pay me back once we get to the office.." Rossi tells them, before he makes his way to the court clerk.

They were waiting until after Margret left before they made their way out of the courtroom. The man who acted as interpreter came close with a small smile on his face.

"I understand the main library has a reading program for deaf children they are looking for an interpreter for the children., they also have a program for adults dealing with the loss of hearing later in life. My grand-daughter goes to the reading group."

"Thank you for tell us sir." Garcia tells him. "How did you know to come here?"

"That would be me Penelope, I asked Jeffery to come, as he is a judge he can be unbiased."

"So are we still on for Thursday night, Dr. Mallard?"

"Of course, Anthony has volunteered to make us a dinner of spinach manicotti and a leafy green salad. Isn't that right young man?"

Tony looks at Ducky knowing that he's be had, once again. "Absolutely Ducky, I'll even bring the wine."

Ducky says good bye to his friend, then they watch as he leaves the courtroom through the Judge's door.

No one says anything as they walk out. Once in the hall Gibbs turns and looks at the older man. "Ducky spill."

A smiling Ducky looks calm as he answers. "Didn't I say? Jeffery is a member of our Bridge club."

The agents walk out of the building looking forward to a lunch before they go back to work. They can hear they yelling as soon as the get in the parking lot.

They see Sam pull him mother's hands away from him before he walks ways from her not looking back as she continues to scream and plea for him to came back.

He stops when he gets to the team, Penelope takes a step back as she did before right into the protective space that Hotch offered her. She turns her head and looks at Aaron with an expression that is only for him. When Sam sees Hotch wrap his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He knows that he has truly lost her forever, there was a time he thought that just maybe, but now he knows for sure.

" Tony would you please," Seeing Tony nod his head he continues. " I'm sorry Penelope. She won't bother you again."

"Thank you for coming Sam." She tells him.

"If she causes trouble again Tony knows how to find me."

He turns and walks away. Talking loudly as he does. "Love and protect her Aaron, I'm glad she has you in her life. She deserves better than me, hell she deserves better than you. But she looks at you with such love, you're a lucky man, luckier than you know."

"I will, with my life." He answers. Then he looks down at her then kisses her cheek.

"So lunch I'm starving?" Spencer suggests.

Later that day after they were getting ready to leave for the day. He stops by her office door then flicks the lights. " Your home, or mine?"

"Your home, I promised to make breakfast for dinner, for Jack. Then we can start looking for a home for us if you'd like."

"I'd like that Penelope a home for the three of us."

THE END.


End file.
